Through Times
by radioactive-apocalypse
Summary: AU: All human. Caroline's world turns over as her father gets murdered. A lot changes, and she's barely holding on. Surprisingly she finds a friend from Klaus Mikaelson, the bad boy from her school. Even with the black burden she's carrying and the demons his family is hiding their bond grows so strong it'll last through times.
1. Poor Caroline

AU, All humans.

Klaroline, Through Times

- English is not my native language, so there will be misspelling. Hopefully that doesn't bother too much.

- Some characters aren't really themselves in this, especially Klaus, but that can be easily explained - Klaus doesn't have hundreds of bitter years of being the original hybrid behind him, and in the start I tried to imagine how he could have been when he was just a human. Of course his character is going to change along the story, a lot is going to happen, so just don't be to hard on me if Klaus isn't as mean and vicious as he has been on the show.

Obviously I don't own The Vampire Diaries - otherwise I would get paid for these, and believe me, nobody is paying me. This is AU with all humans, and the main characters are Caroline and Klaus. The plot will be a mix of my own, but with some things from the show - some quotes and twists, but after put into a normal world. And everything wont go as you might think, some characters will die, some I wont be able to give away. The Main pairings will be Klaroline (though it will take time to get there), Delena, slight Konnie and Beremy. There will also be Koroline friendship and ripper!Stefan.

Warnings: Swearing, Major-character death

I've had a tiny little break from writing, and every word now just looks stupid to me. So uh, I hope it's better to you, than to me. It would be nice if you could write a review and let me know what you thought :)

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson didn't believe in the pecking order in High School, even when he was quite aware that even some teachers were afraid of him. So he might not believe in the pecking order but he believed that authority was anyone's to take if you were ready to take it. And in his school it was easy to take. He didn't even have to do anything himself. Just the rumors everyone else spread about him and showing that no one else had power against him made his power clear to others.

Klaus was sharp but his grades weren't that great since he had no respect towards the teachers – but still he held enough power so no one ever gave him any lower than D. The ones who hang around him occasionally weren't really his friends – just others who didn't want to be at the bottom of the food chain. He knew it and he didn't mind. Not at least much because High School was just a... rather boring phase before he could finally go where ever he wanted (_And he had pedantic plans where_).

And there most certainly was no such things as _high-school sweethearts_ in Klaus Mikaelson's world. And seeing ones made him amused.

It wasn't like he wouldn't believe in_ love_. Even with the power he held against everyone he wasn't bad from heart to the core. He believed in love – as an artistic person he saw the beauty in it knowing it would be an exquisite thing to experience. But as he believed in love, he believed it was a human's greatest weakness. It was enough to make people insane. And when it could be everlasting, it could also be only a few months ecstasy. Poor decisions was something very usual in _young love_ so Klaus had decided to keep the hell away from it.

Actually he didn't even have to keep away from it – it kept away from him. Klaus found the girls who went to same school with him just pretty faces with shallow minds. Always when he thought he had finally met someone with even some attitude, she always ended up being just as dull as the others.

In a way Mystic Falls was his hell, because if there was something he hated, it was boredom.

Mystic Falls wasn't big but for his luck it wasn't that kind of place where everybody knew each other – at least if you hadn't live there your whole life. Klaus had moved there with his family about few years ago. His parents had split up and his father had moved to New Orleans – where his company's head office were. _Mikaelson Corporation._ To say the truth Klaus wasn't even a bit sorry for not seeing his father so often anymore. They had never been close.

His mother was strong but he could easily see she was just barely holding on to her sanity. It wasn't easy with three minors. Klaus was going to leave next year – as fast as he could, but there still was his little brother Kol and little sister Rebekah. Then there was Finn and Elijah but they had both moved away already. As far as Klaus knew Finn was now working to their father and Elijah was traveling around, and he felt jealous for both of them. For Finn because he seemed to get well with their father, and for Elijah because he was free.

Kol and Rebekah came to the same school with him. _Mystic Falls High School_. And very little people actually knew they were related. It was obvious when you thought about it – they all had kind of odd names and the delicious British accents, but Rebekah was a cheerleader – not even the mean and popular kind – but still she ate her veggie meal everyday with the other cheerleaders and no one minded her company. Kol was the school's prankster – he was liked, but still he hang with stoners and other geeks. He was probably the student whose parents were called to a meeting most often. He just couldn't stay away from trouble. And Klaus just was... _Klaus_. Everyone knew who he was, and everyone were afraid of him. It wasn't exactly respect, but it was close enough for him.

When you didn't include Klaus, the jocks and cheerleaders (_as always_) had the biggest authority. Mystic Falls High School was good at football and since all the cheerleaders were comely it was no surprise. When everyone else respected them, Klaus took them as a joke. Being a jock was something so tiny and insignificant, because to him life started only after High School. And cheerleaders – he didn't want to say anything bad because of his sister but he thought it was just an excuse to not-so-bright but oh-so-pretty girls to dance in a light clothing. Still in his opinion Rebekah was (as his little sister of course) exceptionally beautiful and clever to be a fifteen years old girl. But for Kol he couldn't say anything – his little brother only went to the games to watch cheerleaders until Rebekah joined them.

Klaus hungered for pleasure, and he just couldn't understand how something like shining in a small town football match and returning home as a hero or getting to wear a miniskirt and a top colored in the school's colors and dating the whole football team could bring joy to anyone.

He was going to enjoy everything after High School – he was going to leave just like Elijah had and start a life on his own. He could do what ever he wanted – he had the money. His family was more than wealthy and he had also been saving for few years now. But if it would be needed he could sell a few of his paintings. He wanted to travel, to see, to _experience_.

But for now, it had to wait. He still had his senior year.

…

..

.

"See this is what I don't understand, brother, it's a_ party _– full of fine looking girls and drunken guys – no one will even notice if you try to seduce someone with you rather ridiculous dance moves!"

"Kol, you're kind of giving me the picture you don't understand anything. If even one of those girls would be worth the challenge of 'seducing' – _as you put it_ - what makes you think I would dance?"

It wasn't often when there was parties thrown in the Mikaelson mansion. It was the first weekend after the school had started and as always one of the cheerleaders got the duty to host the _Schools Start_ party. This year it had been Rebekah because the captain was apparently considering about making the youngest Mikaelson the captain since it would soon be her senior year too.

Klaus had only stayed because his mother had wished him to since she was out of town for the weekend. Kol had of course stayed for his own reasons and because everyone seemed to have a great time – if you didn't count Klaus – Rebekah stayed: she had been so stressed about the party that she had already bought herself flying tickets to Alaska in case something went wrong.

"I don't know – I don't think your creeper reputation from school is enough to get some_ nuthead _excited" Kol chuckled giving a teasing smirk to his brother. They were at the balcony – which was pretty much the only place without drunken teenagers and some silence to hear you own thoughts.

Still Klaus didn't seem to get any peace. He rolled his eyes.

"If you think the ladies inside are worth of some horrible disease or becoming a part of the show _Sixteen and pregnant_ why are you here outside with me?"

"Rebekah makes me stay out, so if I'm here at the balcony it seems more that I'm part of the party than if I'm just... standing at the front-yard", Kol said surprisingly good-moodily. "But that doesn't mean you should be angsting here. C'mon brother, live a little."

Klaus shoot his brother a glare, but soon gave up on it. He was used to Kol's absurdity – it would be no use getting angry at him.

"You call that thing what's going on inside _a party_?" he just asked wryly, "Maybe you should learn to _live – _since you don't seem to have a clue what really is enjoyable and what is not."

"Sorry if I think _fun_ is enjoyable. Everyone has their taste, you know – I like hot girls dancing and you like... champagne in a tight suit with a bunch of pretenders trying to sound smart", Kol shrugged and Klaus made a mean noise.

"Actually I take it back. Inside is so much better right now than outside", he grumbled and turned away.

He still heard Kol mumble quietly _Ouch_ before getting in. It was like from all those horrible cliche high school movies that didn't really interest him but he had watched them with Rebekah when she had been younger and he had to babysit her. Music was loud – Klaus guessed no one even cared what was playing as long as it was loud. _On_ everything was red solo cups. Some full, some empty, and when people picked them up and drank from them, he sneered. _So much for the future's promise_, he thought to himself. He dodged a couple of guys from the football team who were '_dancing_' very closely to the Danish exchange students.

"Nik!" Rebekah pushed her way to her brother. Klaus frowned at her relaxed smile, and when she threw her hands around him almost falling, his lips pressed tightly together.

"Bekah please tell me that is not cheap walmart beer I smell from your breath", he said with a controlled voice, and Rebekah stood again laughing silently.

"It might be or might not. But then again I'm drunk... How should I know!" she smiled brightly and tried to continue her ramble across the house, but Klaus didn't let go of her. Rebekah raised an eyebrow, and he shook his head.

"How about you go make some coffee since it seems like this party isn't going to end until the hell freezes. If I see a bottle – or even an empty solo cup in your hand, I'll call our mother and then you'll have to deal with her, okay?" he squinted his eyes, and Rebekah nodded with an unhappy expression.

_She'll thank me one day_, he reminded himself, _That's if she'll even remember this_.

He let Rebekah free and she went towards the kitchen. Still he decided to check on her later. Even when she wouldn't make poor decisions, it didn't mean someone else wouldn't – and if that would happen, Klaus wanted to be sure he would be the one to break the poor bastard's hand who had dared to touch his sister. Being in the middle of the crowd was unusual for him. Of course he had been at parties like this before – he knew some people who were in college, and he usually went there only because of the company; it was way more enjoyable if there was enjoyable people around – but these people around him now where the ones he went to school with. It was unusual that they even were that close to him when everyone dodged him on the hallways.

He wanted to get out of there, so he headed to the front door: he would have gone back to the balcony but he didn't want to be with Kol again so the front-yard would do. He could finally give up on his frown when he closed the door behind him – only to find out he wasn't alone.

He only saw her from behind, she was leaning into a garden statue. There was a solo cup in her hands, and she did sway, but her voice was taunt as she spoke to her phone.

"No – _you listen_ – I don't even – I can't anymore! - I just can't..." It wasn't hard to tell it was a fight. Klaus considered for a while what to do. He didn't really want to intrude but after all it was his front-yard. But then the girl made the decision for him by turning around. She observed him for a while in alert before mouthing _Call out for Caroline_.

It took Klaus for a moment to understand and even when he did, he had no idea why he obeyed.

"Caroline?" he said just loud enough it to sound natural, but loud enough so the person on the phone could hear.

"I gotta go – No – I'm hanging up now – Mhm – We'll see." She let out a long tired sigh when she finally pushed the phone into her pocket, and raised her gaze back to Klaus. "Thanks", she murmured.

Klaus was thinking hard now. Caroline – blonde with blue eyes = _the cheerleading squad's captain_. He remembered Rebekah talking about her, but he only now realized he had never met her in person. He didn't even remember her face – not that Mystic Falls High School would be that small school but _still_.

"My pleasure", he grinned before sitting down on the rock bench. Caroline watched him again and smiled – she was no doubt drunk but something told Klaus she wasn't in that state where she could suddenly burst in to tears and complain about her life. Klaus was actually a bit amazed that she even talked or smiled to him. Usually people from their school didn't. Maybe she didn't remember him either (which was very unlikely).

"You're Rebekah's brother – _Klaus_", she realized and he nodded.

"And you're the captain I presume – Caroline", Klaus raised an eyebrow and she took a couple steps closer.

"Presumed right. You go to our school too, I don't remember seeing you much around?"

"Well... I'm not the type to enjoy football and cheerleading", he answered calmly and Caroline just nodded. There was something extraordinary about her. She was drunk but she managed to act decently – that was a thing Klaus could appreciate in more of people.

"I guess I don't like football either – I don't really get it", she mumbled thoughtfully, "But cheerleading... I'm the captain so I guess it speaks for itself."

Klaus chuckled gently, "Guess so."

"I wished I was a senior already", Caroline sat next to him.

"Why? I thought High School is the time of dreams for girls like you", he gave her a meaningful look, "Why would you want it to be over already?"

"I just can't wait to get out of this city", she answered simply not getting offended by his words.

"Where would you go?" he asked with an amused smile. He knew what she meant. The ache to leave was big – but luckily he had only a year left. Caroline thought about it a minute.

"Anywhere... just anywhere else."

"What could be so wrong with Mystic Falls to want you get out of here so badly?" he asked genuinely, and she pursed her lips.

"Memories. I'm sick of them."

"A change of scenery wont take your memories away", Klaus replied, and she made a funny noise – it was like an empty chuckle.

"But it can help me forget."

Klaus was starting to have a feeling that where Caroline's words were going was private. The blonde girl just sat still, the moon was giving a special glow into her eyes, and he found himself thinking that she was beautiful. Not in the way almost every cheerleader was but truly. He smiled slowly before speaking up again:

"Making new memories – that sounds smart", he gave a teasing glance to her, and she raised her gaze to him.

"Believe it or not, I am smart."

Klaus chuckled again – smart people often found themselves outside drunk, talking to the strangers. Caroline seemed to realize her words and she sneered:

"I am an A student just that you know – if I remember correctly you don't get any special trophies from your school work."

"If I believed that grades could really tell if a person is smart, I'd just might", he pointed out making her laugh.

"So – what makes people smart then?" She asked with a playful smile. He grinned again.

"Their acts, their goals... how they behave around other people – a lot of things."

"You don't think I'm smart?" She didn't exactly frown, but the thought seemed to mean something for her. Klaus pursed his lips and touched slightly the blonde wisp which had escaped from her ponytail. Caroline's breath was taken away for a moment and their eyes met.

"I see you are determined. But I don't know if you have the ambition – I have a feeling there's more of you. You don't belong here – the small town life wont be enough for you", he said quietly, "_If you're smart _– I can't really tell yet. Hopefully you are and get away from here... I have a feeling taking what you want is something you know."

They both kept quiet for a moment. Caroline's gaze went from his eyes to his lips, and Klaus grinned smugly. They leaned towards each other slowly before something made Klaus frown in surprise. Caroline yawned, and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I don't wanna go home..." she mumbled, "But I have no where else to go."

"It's better you go home", he admitted gently while patting her back softly. Caroline nodded to herself, but she didn't say anything anymore. Klaus smiled dryly to himself and pulled the phone from her pocket. _Mom_ had three missed calls, so Klaus decided to go with it.

"Honey – What on earth is going throu-" A soft voice with a taunt tone answered after the third peep.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff Forbes – My name is Klaus Mikaelson, your daughter is at the party my little sister is throwing. She isn't able to get home by herself, so I thought it would be better if you come to get her", he ended with a glance towards sleeping Caroline. He heard how Sheriff Forbes sighed heavily on the other side of the line.

"Yeah – I'll come for her, thank you Klaus –could you text me the address?"

"No problem."

Caroline shivered against him, and he bended his head just a hunch while observing her. He had never met a girl like her. And as much as he was interested to see how they would go on from there, he couldn't help but to be a little bit alert. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad – he was him. He didn't usually care for girls like her.

Klaus frown to himself. _He didn't usually care for girls like her?_

_It's not like she's going to be any different_, he told himself. But as Caroline pressed a little bit harder against him, he couldn't help but to smile.

…

..

.

The last of the partiers left at somewhere around three, and Klaus practically carried his sister to her room. Kol had fallen asleep on the couch, and there was no way Klaus would carry him, so he needed to make sure that at least Rebekah would wake up in her own bed at the morning.

"I met Caroline outside earlier", Klaus told calmly. He was sitting on Rebekah's bed while his sister was in the bathroom changing her clothes.

"Caroline? Caroline Forbes?" Rebekah's voice was a little bit more surprised than was genial. Klaus smile dryly to himself.

"Her. I had to call her mother to get her – she passed out."

Rebekah moved clumsily to her bed, and Klaus stood up leaning to the wall. She pulled the blanket over herself, and sank into her pillows.

"Poor Caroline", Rebekah mumbled sleepily, and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _that_ bad."

"No – no – I didn't mean that", Rebekah corrected, and Klaus cocked an eyebrow. Rebekah yawned and without opening her eyes she continued:

"Her father died last week – stabbed to death – no one knows who did it."

"The incident close to Gloria's park. I read about it", Klaus frowned remembering now the news better. A middle aged man had been stabbed to death in the night. No eyewitnesses – no tracks. The man had enemies but everyone had a cover story. It had been marked as a robbery gone wrong even when nothing had been taken from the man.

"Poor Caroline", Rebekah mumbled once again before falling asleep.

Klaus confirmed thoughtfully: "Poor Caroline."


	2. Falling To Pieces

Oh boy, you guys are awesome :D so here's chapter 2 - the third one will come before Sunday depending on whether you like this or not.

* * *

"Rise and shine sister!"

"_Ouh_ – Kol – Ouh – You –_ Fucking_ – Close – The – Curtains " Rebekah crawled, "The sun literally _burns _me."

Kol let out an amused chuckle before smiling with his best innocent expression, "Oh Bekah – _cheer_ up, it's a beautiful day."

"And on that beautiful day we're going to spent your funeral if you won't close the curtains." The threat was now serious enough and Kol closed the curtains mumbling about the cruel little sister he never wanted. When the room was a little bit more darker Rebekah was able to open her eyes.

"Ouch my head", she whimpered rubbing her temples. Kol sneered and jumped to the bed next to her.

"Wow I can really see the thunder behind your eyes – you are going to have a_ bad day"_, he sang. Rebekah gave him a mean glare.

"What do you mean?"

"Finn is coming. He wants to have a chat with our mother so she'll be home in 50 minutes."

"Please tell me Nik has cleaned up", Rebekah begged and Kol smirked.

"Like I said: you're going to have a bad day."

…

..

.

"What do you think they are talking about", Rebekah asked as she sat on the couch twitching nervously. Kol played with a basketball on the armchair, and Klaus was finishing his painting in the corner.

"Probably about papa and the company", Kol guessed turning to watch Klaus.

"Probably. I just hope our father isn't stupid enough to send Finn as a messenger – we all know that Finn likes our mother best", the oldest of the three pointed out making the others nod.

"And no wonder. If we'd get a little more than a post card once in a while, I might even say I'm still in touch with my father", Kol mumbled.

"Well at least we have our mother", Rebekah said tautly. They all stayed quiet for a moment. It didn't take long until they heard noises of their mother and Finn coming downstairs.

"Finn!" Rebekah jumped up from the couch and rushed to hug her brother. The oldest of the whole sibling pack smiled and hugged her back.

"Rebekah, I've missed you", he said lovingly, "You must come visit me at New Orleans at spring break. You'd love it."

The two other brothers observed Finn in alert. Their mother looked worried, so it had to be about their father. Rebekah smiled uneasily to Finn before letting go. Finn raised his gaze to his little brothers.

"Kol – _Niklaus_ – It's good to see you", he greeted amicably. Their mother gave them a meaningful look, and the brothers nodded.

"Likewise", Klaus agreed before glancing at Kol who just furrowed at the ground. Finn pursed his lips, and for a while it was silent. "I better go now if I want to get back by Monday", said eventually. Their mother kissed him on the forehead and gave him a melancholic smile;

"I'm happy for you darling. I'll do what I can, just... it would be lovely if you'd come here for Christmas", there was a light tone of hope in her voice. Finn answered the smile:

"We'll talk about it. I'm thankful mother, and goodbye."

Then he left the room. No one spoke a word before the front door was closed.

"What did _he_ want?" Kol asked not meaning Finn by 'he'. Their mother startled.

"Nothing. He didn't know about this – I need to speak to Niklaus alone", she turned to meet Klaus's gaze. Rebekah frowned but left the room. Kol stayed at the doorstep.

"Kol – I don't feel like repeating myself", their mother said tiredly, and after giving a look to Klaus, Kol turned and closed the door behind him. Klaus put the paints away and turned slowly back to his mother. She was observing the painting from the armchair where Kol had sat.

"It's beautiful Niklaus- we could put it on the kitchen's wall", she mumbled.

"What is all this about?" Klaus asked sitting down on the couch ignoring her words.

"Your brother getting married. The date hasn't been chosen yet, but... somewhere after the summer."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows: "Isn't that happy news?"

"Finn and his bride... _Sage_ want to move back to England... but your father – he wont let him unless someone else steps on his place."

"You aren't seriously suggesting that I -" Klaus couldn't end the sentence, "... Father wouldn't take me."

"That could be true... But we know who he would take", his mother stared the table, and it hit Klaus.

"_Elijah_", he whispered, "I haven't heard from him since January. And what makes you think he'd want to go there?"

"Making a sacrifice for your family is a small request. Especially after you have been on a run for two years now", she said with a surprisingly cold tone. Klaus didn't want to argue with her, but he couldn't help himself.

"It would be unfair to ask that from him", he reasoned, "He has the right to do what ever he wants now!"

"_Niklaus_", she turned to glare at him, "Some day you'll understand how much does that company mean to our family. Sometimes you have to stand up and forget about the pleasures – if that is the right thing to do – the right thing for your family!" she breathed heavily, "Or would you prefer that we sent Kol there instead – take the childhood he has left away and make him leave? Elijah chose to leave – he can just as easily choose to come back."

Klaus stayed still thinking about his options. The minutes seemed to slow down around them. The air seemed heavy. He coughed uneasily.

"The last I heard he was somewhere close to New York."

"That's my boy", his mother smiled.

…

..

.

**3 weeks later**

Caroline Forbes sat on the grass with her eyes closed. She was hugging her legs and the cool breeze played with her blond curly hair.

"_I don't know if I can do this anymore Care!"_

"_Then why are you here?!"_

"_Because I love you"_

"_I don't think it matters anymore"_

Break-ups sucked ass. It had been only few hours ago when her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood had driven from all the way from Washington just that they could finally get things straight between them. Things like: Caroline had been distanced lately – Tyler loved her – She loved him – He couldn't go on anymore – He _really_ loved her – Maybe it was better if they broke up. And they did. Tyler was no longer her boyfriend, and as much as it hurt, she was relieved. She really loved Tyler, and he was such a sweet guy. They had known each other forever, and Caroline never wanted to hurt him – but if she would've let it go on like that longer, she would've ended up hurting him.

Ever since her dad died she knew herself that she had changed. Not completely, but _still_. She wasn't anymore the peppy little Caroline whose world spin around cheerleading and popularity. Neither of them even mattered anymore. Not that she could just suddenly drop everything – she was the captain which meant she had to be there for every practice... which reminded her.

She raised her gaze to the big clock on the wall – she had only fifteen minutes until the others would come. She let out a long sigh. The last thing she wanted to do was to fake excitement and shout rhythm. She loved cheerleading so she didn't want to coach the team anymore – she wanted them to successful at the coming competition.

"Hi Caroline." A voice greeted her casually and she startled at surprise. She turned to look at Rebekah Mikaelson who was walking towards her with an unsure smile. Rebekah was a junior but she was way better than some of the girls who had been on the team through all their years in High School. Caroline was seriously considering about leaving the captain's place to her – probably even at next year's start already. She could stop cheerleading for her senior year saying that she wanted to concentrate on her school work. That way her mother wouldn't be suspicious and the other girls wouldn't get mad.

"Hi Rebekah", she replied to the girl with a smile.

"I'm the first one here – weird", Rebekah pointed out innocently, and Caroline raised an eyebrow.

_Yeah, very weird_, she thought to herself, _Especially since you've been ingratiating me ever since I told you that you could be the next captain_. Still she didn't blame her. She had been exactly like her when she had the opportunity to become the captain. And Rebekah was nice – or at least as far as Caroline could tell.

"Yup. Just you and me", she confirmed, and Rebekah sat to the ground, "I don't think I ever thanked you for hosting the Schools Start party – you did a great job."

"Thanks", Rebekah smiled brightly, "Too bad you passed out. My brother can be really tactless, I don't think he even realized your mom was the sheriff – I hope she wasn't angry at you."

Caroline forced the smile to keep on her lips, but she was honest when she said: "No, she wasn't – actually thank your brother for me. I really needed to get home. I drank way more than I should've."

"You tell me – I had to wake up at ten the next morning", Rebekah sneered.

"Ouh – I feel bad for you", Caroline chuckled, and the girls smiled to each other. "I would've thanked your brother myself but I haven't seen him – is he sick?" Caroline tried to keep her tone as neutral as she could. She had probably given a very weird picture of herself that night, and she really needed to make sure that Klaus didn't think she was normally like that. But everyone at their school frowned when ever she mentioned him – trying to find him was harder than trying to find Santa Claus. He surely had a reputation, and not the good kind. Especially Elena (one of Caroline's best friends) had been almost hysterical when she said she wanted to talk to him. _No Caroline!_ she had yelped, _He's dangerous! I heard from Damon that he's in a gang! They are the kind who... _Elena's voice had muted quickly but Caroline had known what she was going to say. They were the kind who stabbed people to death in the middle of the night.

But it seemed ridiculous. Klaus had not exactly given a 'dangerous' picture of himself that night. On the contrary he had been a real gentleman. It had been Caroline who had seemed unbalanced.

"Not exactly", Rebekah said uneasily, "We have some family stuff going on."

"Oh – Sorry to hear", Caroline heard how empty her own words sounded, so she flashed a supportive smile, "I hope everything's fine."

"I hope so too – it's sucks ass being the youngest, no one ever tells me anything", Rebekah pursed her lips. Caroline nodded but she couldn't say that she understood. She was an only child.

"But I'll pass on the _'thanks'_" Rebekah sighed tiredly, "Goosh it's been a long day. I almost fell asleep at math. Mr. Hannigan was so close to -"

Rebekah's voice fell silent in Caroline's ears. She knew that the Mikaelson kept speaking but she couldn't listen. The words just went in from one ear and out from the other.

She wanted to have some family stuff so she could skip the town. Even only for a weekend. Mystic Falls was driving her crazy slowly. She turned her gaze to the skies hoping for a miracle.

Little did she know that when the miracle would come she wouldn't want it anymore.

…

..

.

"Caroline!"

_Oh no_, Caroline thought to herself starting to walk a little bit faster, _Oh no_.

"Caroline stop!"

"We can see you Care!"

She stopped at her car and turned to face her two best friends: Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. They had known each other like forever – every one who had grew up in Mystic Falls knew each other. Elena was very petite brunette with olive skin and chocolate eyes. She had a younger brother Jeremy who was also a junior at the moment. Their parents died in a car accident last year, so their aunt Jenna was now their legal guardian. Elena was sweet and funny, and she was also a very good friend, but through their whole childhood Caroline had always been a little jealous at her. Everyone liked Elena, every guy fell for Elena, it almost seemed like her life was too perfect... at least until her parents' accident. But for the last few years Caroline hadn't felt so jealous – she had been the one to have Tyler Lockwood, to win Miss Mystic Falls and become the captain of the cheerleading squad. But now Caroline felt again a tiny little flash of jealousy – Elena knew how to be happy even after everything bad that had happened to her. Caroline didn't even know how to breath at her worst moments nowadays.

Bonnie was also shorter than Caroline, but she had more curves than Elena, and her skin was darker brown. Her eyes were the beautiful green, and her dark brown hair was curly. She lived with her dad, since her mother ran away when she was younger. She had been very close with her grandmother who passed away few months back, but she seemed to deal with it well. Bonnie could be calm and she could be over-excited. She could be supportive and fun. But after her grandma's death Caroline had noticed that she wasn't just a carefree as she used to be. Now she understood completely.

"What is going on with you? You skipped the drama class this morning" Bonnie frowned taking a hold of Caroline's hand while Elena made her way under Caroline's other arm.

"Yeah, and we only took that class because you wanted us to come with you", Elena reminded softly, and Caroline smiled apolitically.

"I'm sorry. My – my _alarm _went off", she lied, "I only woke up when my mother called. I couldn't really sleep."

"You poor thing", Elena bemoaned, and Caroline forced a smile on her face.

"Everything's fine. Believe me."

"We'd like to", Bonnie said narrowing her eyes, "But this is the third time this week when you're wearing your lazy pants, and it's time for emergency operation."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline chuckled as Elena pushed her to her car's back seat. Bonnie and Elena shared a grin.

"You are in a need of vacation – so we're gonna give you one, just for this evening", Bonnie smiled.

"We told your mom already: we're taking you to the lake house, we'll swim, grill, stay up late and come straight to school next morning stopping by at Starbucks so you can have your morning coffee as _fabulous_ as you want it!" Elena confirmed with a laugh and Caroline watched them in pain, "Do we have to? Really – I'm okay."

"The hell you are! Now buckle up, because Bonnie got her license back and she's driving", Elena said and dodged Bonnie's playful hit.

"We're going to have fun, Care, you remember it. It starts with F and ends with N. You used to like it", Bonnie teased, and Caroline sighed.

"Okay then, but you'll explain it to Mrs. McFoster why my essay is as long as the title." The girls shared a laugh, and Caroline thought to herself for the first time in a while that maybe – _just maybe_ – she could still be the Caroline she used to be.

…

..

.

Klaus took an impatience breath before speaking up again.

"When I pay money I expect to have some progeny." He gave a meaningful look to the man who was standing in front of him. The man wasn't a lot older than he was – probably somewhere around nineteen or early twenties. He was very pale, and his black hair was greasy. He probably thought that he looked like a badass with his leather jacket, but all Klaus could think at the moment was that why on earth had his brother done bisnes with a loser like him.

"Maybe you didn't pay enough."

That was a wrong move. Klaus glared at him angrily.

"Or maybe you are just a waste of my time."

"Could be", the man sneered. They were in New York, at some closed bar's parking lot. Klaus was leaning back to his car, while the man kicked the ground with his boot's head. It wasn't exactly the best area, but dead bodies made attention anywhere. Klaus wondered of how many bodies that man had been responsible.

"When I find my brother I bet he just loves to find out how helpful you've been", he squinted his eyes, and the man chuckled.

"Hey boy, has it ever crossed your mind that maybe Elijah doesn't want to be found? That maybe that's why even his brother can't buy his way to him?"

Klaus frowned, and the man's arrogance was starting to really piss him off. He smirked devilishly.

"We'll find out about that", he promised coldly and the man sighed.

"Look, he doesn't exactly 'report' about himself daily, but last I saw him at mid-town area, there was some art organization's ball or something – he seemed to be quite cozy around there – I'd bet you'd have more luck there."

"It wasn't that hard, was it?" Klaus forced a smile on his face, "Thank you for making the right choice." He handed another bundle of cash. The man nodded;

"Your brother is a great guy – I wouldn't do this if it wouldn't be for the money."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "Well aren't you a loyal fellow."

The man shrugged and turned away to leave, but still he shouted from over his shoulder:

"But keep in mind that he really might not want to be found!"

"_And I can't blame him_", Klaus murmured to himself before getting into his car.

…

..

.

Caroline wasn't anymore the Caroline she had been. And now she was afraid that she never might be.

The girls night had been a catastrophe. First Bonnie had accidentally brought up the father and daughter dance – and then remembered that neither of her best friends had a father anymore. Then Elena had gotten into praising her boyfriend Damon, and then erred to ask about Tyler from Caroline while Bonnie shoot her warning looks. _What? When did you two broke up?_ Elena had been terrified, _But you were perfect together!_

Like Caroline wouldn't have known it. Then Elena had made a very awkward joke about that maybe Caroline wanted to get to know Klaus better because of the break-up. That was way out of line. It nearly broke Caroline's heart. Did her best friend (even when it had been a joke) really think that low of her? She knew how much she had loved – and still did – Tyler, and breaking up with him had been hard. The rest of the night Caroline had mostly been quiet and they ended up going home already at ten.

Her mother hadn't asked questions when she came. Like she would've known that it would happen. Caroline didn't say anything, she just went to her room.

_Screw Bonnie with her father, screw Elena with her perfect boyfriend, screw mom for not comforting me_, she had thought angrily, but still she wasn't angry at anyone else than her father. Why on earth had he went to a bad neighborhood in the middle of the night? Why did he leave her? If he wouldn't have died Caroline could still be the same Caroline she had always been. She would still be with Tyler. And she wouldn't have to apologize to strangers because she acted weird when she was drunk. _Screw dad_, she buried her head into the pillows, _Screw Mystic Falls_.

* * *

leave a review? c: please?


	3. Oh So Charming

**A/N **Wow you guys rule! I wanted to give you this chapter extra fast as a thank you! :* thank you especially if you reviewed, or if you could do it this time ;)

* * *

**A Week Later**

"Miss Forbes, I don't know what has gotten into you", Mrs. McFoster's voice made Caroline startle. Mrs. McFoster was an older lady with curly gray-brown mixed hair and elton john styled glasses but she still managed to be quite straight-laced. Caroline gulped – she was never asked to stay after class. It always meant something bad. Caroline never did anything bad.

"You were one of my best students the whole last year", the old teacher said giving a meaningful glance to her, "Your essay were no longer than three lines! And this is one of the significant assignments. This is a high-leveled class, and you're giving me a reason to believe you haven't earned your place in it."

"Look, Mrs. McFoster – my last few weeks have been very busy – and I've had such a hurry with the cheerleading squad – Please give me a second chance", Caroline tried, and the teacher pursed her lips.

"Luckily for you I have something that can make up for this. I need a tutor for one of my students from another class. He's missed the whole 'persuasive essays' and if his essay doesn't get at least C, he won't get through, and that means you get F from your assignment. He's a senior but the you shined very brightly last year with the same task, so I think you'd be just right for the job", she told, and her eyes were the same colored as ice when she stared Caroline.

"When will be the returning?" she asked weakly. She didn't really have any choice. The last thing she wanted was to her grades to drop – that would be the last sign of a depressed teenager and since Caroline really wanted to go back to the way she was, she couldn't afford that.

Mrs. McFoster nodded approvingly, "Before Christmas. It has to be at least 10 pages."

"Okay", Caroline said without any special tone, "Could you manage us possible meeting places and times – and I can take care of the rest?"

"Sure. How would be Thursday at the library somewhere around 3:30?" Mrs. McFoster asked making notes to her papers. Caroline gulped, "Okay – Yeah – I'll make it. Tell him I'll meet him there – Now I have to run, I still have cheerleading practice. Is it okay if I go?"

"Yes. Don't disappoint me again Caroline, okay? You have a lot of great potential -" Mrs. McFoster's muted as she realized that Caroline had already disappeared. "Just don't disappoint me", she murmured and went back to her work.

…

..

.

Thursday came faster than Caroline had expected, and she went through a lot of trouble trying to get herself time to get to the library to keep the remedial instruction. And she was not happy when her 'student' was no where to be found.

_I hope he understand that getting a tutor doesn't mean he doesn't even have to do any work_, she thought surly. _There's like hundred other things I should be doing right now_. She hated being in the library. It had been her favorite place at one point – surprise that the cheerleading captain loved reading – but then there was again the memories. There she had found Elena with Bonnie on the first school day after Elena's parents had died. There she had made out with Tyler the first time.

Memories – man they sucked. Caroline kept going through the textbooks underlining things for the mystery student. Even when she was beyond furious to him, she really needed him to get through it, so she could get through it.

The library was quiet and the sunlight made the dust particles dance in the air. Caroline stared into the emptiness. _This not how I want to be_, she thought quietly.

"Wow – captain of the cheerleading squad, miss Mystic Falls and _a prefect_ – you truly are full of surprises miss Forbes."

Caroline startled and raised her gaze to Klaus Mikaelson. He observed her with a smug grin on his lips.

"I'm supposed to tutor you?" she asked with a frown.

"That would be yes", he nodded not giving up on his smile.

"Well it would be much easier if you actually came here on time", she said coldly and he chuckled before sitting down on the chair next to her.

"Don't be mad love, I promise to come on time from now on", he raised an eyebrow playfully and Caroline squinted her eyes. "I got your '_thanks_' by the way – you're the most welcome."

"Yeah well don't get excited – that was just good manners if you've heard of them", Caroline mumbled pushing one of the textbooks in front him from the right double page. Klaus eyed it fastly before turning back to Caroline.

"You really think I haven't tried reading from the book?" he sneered, "I must be failing English just because I'm _lazy_."

"Focus on the underlinings – I've colored everything what is important", Caroline said and rolled her eyes.

"I already said that I'd pay more attention to school work if I'd believe it could make me smart", Klaus leaned back in his chair and Caroline made a mean noise. Why did she had to have the hard case?

"You really make me not sorry about acting weird at the party, you know?"

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows, "You're sorry about being drunk? I see that almost every weekend – there's hardly anything_ weird_ in it."

"Then I'm not sorry", Caroline said emphatically, and Klaus watched her from head to toe in wonder.

"I wouldn't want you to be."

"Well, that's good then, isn't it?"

"It really is", Klaus confirmed still in a good mood. He returned his gaze back to the book and made Caroline relax a bit. _How does he do that?_ she thought to herself,_ he acts like a gentleman and a smug asshole at the same time_. She glanced at him while he read her underlinings. He was absolutely good looking. He had handsome features and his dark blonde-light brown hair was curly and short. And his eyes – it was hard not to look into them. They were ocean blue. So deep, and the way his eyes squinted when he smirked... Just like he was now.

"You are staring at me", he pointed out.

"I'm making sure you are focusing on the reading", she answered quickly with a taunt expression. He chuckled and mumbled something that sounded like: _sure_. She really hated the way he... he just was! Like he owned everything. How could anyone be afraid of that bastard?

_Goosh his dimples are adorable_, she heard a voice chirp inside of her head. _Oh fuck me_, she frowned to herself, and started to make more underlinings to other books for him. And even when she felt a little annoyed at the moment, she felt better than in a while. She didn't feel sad or empty. _But is it really smart to place what is missing with anger?_ She asked herself. But she didn't care. She felt better – anything else didn't matter.

"These guidelines are idiotic!" Klaus pursed his lips.

"Really? You'd be better in explaining it?" She asked with a chuckle. He shrugged playfully.

"I'm not saying that I'd be, but – just look at the parse in this sentence – it's like straight from some kinder-garden's schoolbook."

Caroline smiled as she read the sentence.

"Well?" Klaus said impatiently.

"Okay – it sounds a bit odd", Caroline admitted and chuckled.

"So I wasn't wrong", his grin widened.

"You weren't... But that doesn't mean you can stop reading", now it was her turn to smirk.

Klaus went back to the book, and Caroline kept making more underlinings. Before they realized the hour (actually 34 minutes because Klaus came late) were over and the bell ringed. Klaus raised his gaze to Caroline, and he looked amused – which made Caroline blush.

"_You're staring_", she pointed nosily mimicking his voice.

"Just making sure you heard the bell", he said innocently.

"I did. How's next Monday at the same time here?" Caroline asked changing the subject and pretending that there was something very important to observe in her papers. Klaus made a noise.

"It will do", he replied, "Do I take these with me?" he nodded towards the books.

"Um... I guess you could – just don't break or lose them. And come on time the next time, okay?"

"I promised, didn't I?" he grinned once again and stood up.

"And we'll see if you're as worthy as your promise", she mumbled doubting that he even heard her since he was already half way to the door.

But he heard her. And he laughed silently.

…

..

.

**Monday **

Klaus didn't come to the tutoring. He didn't show up and Caroline found herself disappointed.

The school week went fast and Caroline thought every day what she would say to him when she'd finally see him again. She could go with the rage of thunder (which she had gotten from her lawyer dad) or she could go with passive aggressive (which was obviously from her mom). But when she finally saw him again it was Friday, and she had not been prepared.

"Care – It's so nice that you came", Elena smiled brightly when Caroline came to their table at the Mystic Grill (it was a local bar-restaurant composition – very popular). She managed to answer Elena's smile before sitting beside Bonnie.

"It's nice to be out of the house for a while – mom is driving me crazy", she complained with the tone the old Caroline could've easily used. Elena and Bonnie didn't notice how uneasy it was to her to talk about her mother nowadays.

"Did Mrs. McFoster tell her about the essay thing?" Bonnie asked.

"No, but I was afraid that she'd might, so I told her myself – she was _not _happy", she answered with a meaningful look, and her friends sneered apologetic.

But it was a lie. Caroline had told her mom because she wanted even some kind of reaction from her. Yelling or preaching about school work, but... she had said nothing. Her mother had just nodded, _You'll do better next time_, she had mumbled.

"But who are you tutoring? You never told us" Elena raised an eyebrow, and Caroline pursed her lips.

"Yeah! Who is he? Is he hot?" Bonnie smiled excited.

"Well – for my luck it seems like Klaus and his gang don't do stabbings at the library after school", she joked awkwardly making Elena and Bonnie silent with shocked expressions. _How is it funny when Elena jokes about these things? _She thought wryly inside of her head.

"_Care_", Elena started with a soft tone, but Caroline shook her off.

"Elena really, it was just a joke. Everything's fine."

"I – I'll go get us something to drink", Bonnie said with a weak voice.

"I'll go. Ice tea for Elena, coke for you?" Caroline stood up, and Bonnie nodded. She knew that as fast as she would be out of the hearing zone her friends would start bubbling about what had just happened. She didn't care to hear it.

She went to the bar table and gave the order. Then she just leaned into her hands exhausted. _I never would've come if I'd remembered that this is so hard_, she complained to herself. She just wanted to have fun for a while.

"Well, hello Caroline", a familiar voice greeted her, and she frowned to herself._ Really? Right now?_

"Hi Klaus", she turned to force a smile to him. Klaus observed her with a little bit worry in his eyes, but the smug grin on his lips. Beside him was another guy – Caroline recognized him as Kol. They had biology together.

_Crap, they're brothers?_ She frowned to herself at the thought,_ Of course_.

"Care to join us for a drink?" Klaus cocked an eyebrow playfully, and Caroline took the drinks in her hands with an apologetic smirk.

"I'd rather die of thirst – but thanks!" then she returned back to her table.

"She looks like a tasty little thing", Kol laughed quietly to his brother. Klaus gave him a mean glare.

"Say another word, and I'll tear out your liver", he warned walking to the bar table. Kol sat beside him, still they both stared at the distancing Caroline. "Isn't she stunning?" Klaus asked nodding towards her.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you", Kol sneered.

"I'll take that as a challenge", Klaus ordered himself a drink, and Kol laughed in disbelief.

"Well you better get into it fast – or I just might."

"Didn't I say something about your liver earlier?"

Meanwhile Caroline got back to the table and Elena and Bonnie observed her in alert. _Oh – they saw Klaus_, she realized, and put the drinks on the table with a big smile. "There you go", she said with as eager voice as she could do. Elena and Bonnie shared a look, before a small smile spread to Bonnie's lips.

"What did he want?" she asked nodding towards the Mikaelson brothers at the bar.

_Well shit_, Caroline thought and blushed a bit. Elena giggled.

"Oh my god - _Caroline_", she gasped.

"Please don't", Caroline answered with embarrassed chuckle, "He is_ so_ annoying. He came to the first tutor session late – and to the second he didn't come at all, and still he does the whole I'm-Charming-As-Fuck act around me."

"Oh my god", Bonnie echoed.

"And he's a senior – those guys never try for younger girls", Elena pointed out teasingly.

"I don't really think he's quite like _those guys_", Caroline said giving a glance over her shoulder to Klaus, "He has the I'm-the-alpha-male thing but he was really nice to me at the _Schools Start_ party – too bad he's an_ ass_."

"Omg you really like him, don't you?" Bonnie whooped.

"Shh! No I don't!" Caroline hissed, but for nothing.

"And it seems like he likes you – they stared at you the whole way here", Elena smirked.

"_Goosh_ – why do I ever tell you anything", Caroline laughed in pain.

The girls hang in the Grill for another hour before Bonnie's dad became to pick Bonnie, and Elena offered to take Caroline home.

"I'll just walk – I've been inside for the whole day and I can't sleep if I don't get fresh air at all", she refused with a smile, and to her surprise Elena hugged her tightly before leaving. _Oh_, Caroline thought in her head and hugged Elena back.

"I'll see you on Monday", Elena smiled, and Caroline took her jacket and left to the cool night. She didn't get further than over the street, when she heard _him_ again.

"Caroline! Wait!" Klaus dodged a car and ran after her. She frowned and turned to face him.

"Seriously – take a hint", she said and she couldn't help the cold tone in her voice. Still he smiled – _God that smile_, she fretted.

"I just want to walk you home. It can be dangerous at this time of the night", he offered.

"_Dangerous?_ At this time of night? It's freaking ten o'clock", Caroline sneered. Klaus shrugged.

"Then just have a walk with me."

Caroline squinted her eyes at him, and he continued playfully; "C'mon Caroline. Take a chance, get to know me."

"I could've gotten to know you at the Monday's tutor session, but you broke you promise", Caroline reminded tautly.

"Technically I didn't broke my promise. I promised to be on time – I didn't come late because I didn't come at all."

"What ever. Walk fast then", Caroline rolled her eyes and turned on her heels but she managed to see a glimpse of Klaus's triumphant smile. He caught her with only few steps and after that they walked a while in silence.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" she asked not trying to sound too curious – but she was. She didn't really know anything about him. Still he knew that she was miss Mystic Falls, the captain of the cheerleading squad and also a tutor-student. Maybe he had some hobby himself – though Caroline doubted it was writing.

"About you."

She furrowed her eyebrows. He _wanted_ to talk about her?

"You already know the high-lights. I'm just me", she mumbled.

"What are your hopes, your dreams... Everything you want in life" he said, and Caroline was quiet for a moment before sniffing.

"Sure – but just know that I'm too smart to be seduced by you", she pointed out, _But that whole charming act is seriously affective_, she increased in her head. He chuckled.

"That's why I like you."

…

..

.

Then a month ran fast again. Somehow everything didn't feel so bad anymore. Caroline could breath. She didn't feel empty. The sadness was still there but there was also anger and even happiness. Things still didn't go so well between her and her mother, but she got her friendship with Elena and Bonnie back, and she even talked to Tyler. They wouldn't of course get back together but they wanted to be friends again – just like they had been before they started dating.

She kept tutor sessions to Klaus twice a week – but weirdly they always ended up doing something else than reading at the second session. They just talked, or then they went to the grill or Klaus helped Caroline with history. He was surprisingly good at it. _Well_ he was good in almost everything – even in English. Caroline started to wonder if his bad grades from it were just because he didn't care for the subject.

And to her surprise she really enjoyed the sessions. It was fun talking to Klaus, she always forgot everything that sucked in her life. He made her laugh and the other way around too.

When she saw him at the hallways sometimes they smiled to each other, and Caroline couldn't help but to laugh to the fact everyone actually did scoop him – like he'd really be scary or something. And to her disappointment she couldn't get her friends to meet him either. _It's nice that you like him_, Elena had started uneasily and Caroline had silenced her with a glare: _We're just friends!_

_Yeah – What ever – Still... Damon doesn't trust him, and I just – _Caroline hated when Elena took the "Damon"-card. She never did anything Damon didn't like, and his option was always the number one option. It was like she really believed that Damon knew everything.

_Just be careful!_ Elena had shouted after her when Caroline had gotten enough, and she just started to walk away from her. Why on earth should she be careful around Klaus? Even when he was the smug asshole he was, he always acted like a gentleman around her. Sure it seemed sometimes that he had a short temperature and he really didn't let anyone tell him what to do – well at least anyone else than Caroline. She was the only one whose advices he took. They were starting to be friends fast. Even when it was awkward how often Caroline caught Klaus staring at her.

But she really felt like Klaus understood her. They didn't really talk about her father, but it was obvious that the _family-stuff _which was going on in Klaus's family was something big too. He skipped school for few days every once in a while, and she stopped asking about it since she never got a real answer. She wanted to know more about him, but it was hard since it wasn't the easiest thing to open up in a grill full of people or even in the school's library. You needed somewhere private, and they didn't really see each other off from school. Still she made a promise to herself that she'd find out more about him some way at some point. And if he wouldn't be ready to tell he, she'd just go to his siblings.

…

..

.

It was another ordinary Friday and Klaus hadn't appeared to their meeting. It hadn't been a tutor session, but they usually saw each other every Friday morning at the parking lot since their school started at the same time. Caroline knew what it meant – he wasn't in town.

She walked to the biology class with determination. Bonnie smiled to her from their table, but she froze as Caroline passed her with an apologetic expression. She went all the way to the back of the class, to the only table which other seat was free.

Kol Mikaelson observed her with amused smirk as she looked back to him.

"Can I sit here?" She asked calmly.

"It would be an honor", he answered clearly trying to hold back his disbelieving laugh. Caroline put her things ready and sat next to him. The teacher walked into the class without getting really any attention from the students – so Caroline turned to face Kol again.

"Where's Klaus by the way?" she asked with her best innocent tone. "I didn't see him this morning."

"He has stuff – you know my brother", Kol shrugged, "He's probably somewhere daggering puppies because they looked at him the wrong way."

Caroline gave him a disproving frown.

"So you haven't got there already? Wow... and this like your – what – fourth week together?" Kol asked with honestly surprised voice. Caroline blushed.

"We're just friends – he doesn't really like talking about his family", she admitted, and Kol pursed his lips playfully.

"Sounds like my brother – always the one keeping secrets", he actually sounded a bit bitter and Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know either where he is, don't you?" she realized.

"If it makes you feel any better – I don't", Kol sneered, "Like you've probably understood: he isn't the type to _share_."

"Don't you want to know what he does?" Caroline asked, and Kol shrugged again:

"I know better than to snoop around him."

That sounded too that he had learned it by trying. Caroline thought for a moment, before continuing:

"When he comes back could you tell him to call me?"

"Sure – what will I tell him it's about?" Kol asked curiously, and Caroline smiled secretly.

"I want him to have dinner at my place. The next weekend."

Kol nodded with grin – much like his brother's – on his lips.


	4. Vampires of New Orleans

**A/N** This is going to be a bit shorter than the earlier chapters :( But I've planned all kinds of things for the next one, so hopefully this will please you. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed 3 I love reading your thoughts, and if you have something to ask don't be hesitate to ask - I don't bite..._ hard_.

* * *

Caroline held back her tears as she dialed his number with her phone. She was sitting on the kitchen floor and leaning back into the wall – the awful burned smell floating upper in the air was too much for her. The tears she could hold back somehow but she couldn't help herself from shaking. If she had ever felt _down_, now she had hit the rock bottom.

He answered after the first peep.

"_Caroline – I was just about to call you_ -" it sounded like he was on a good mood (though he was always on a good mood) and Caroline cut it with an empty sob:

"You don't have to come anymore – my mom bailed on us, and – and – I can't cook!" she couldn't help her miserable tone. The thing might not even be that big of a deal but Caroline felt wrecked. How could her mom do this to her? She had been talking about the dinner the whole week! She knew how much it had meant to her.

Caroline kind of waited for Klaus to laugh at her – to tell how her drama was ridiculous and how he didn't care to deal with something so stupid like that. But he didn't. Caroline heard a long sigh at the other side of the phone.

"_Then you'll come to eat at our place. I'll come pick you up_." His tone was gentle but there was something hidden under it. Caroline felt a warmness inside of her and she answered:

"You don't have to – I just – just -"

"_I insist. I'll be there in twenty minutes"_, he was quiet for a moment, "_I'll see you then_."

"Bye", she mumbled into the phone, and then she gave a painful glance towards the clock. She was going to his house for the second time, and she hadn't really gotten a chance to watch around the first time. She was maybe even going to meet his mother for the first time.

And she only got 20 minutes to get ready.

_Better get to it then_, she chuckled to herself and got up from the floor.

~ time jump ~

The Mikaelson mansion was just as big as she remembered. They walked through the big corridor by side to side. Now when the place was free from drunken teenagers and red solo cups it looked to be even more from some classy decoration magazine. _Someone has a rich taste_, Caroline thought to herself nervously.

Even when they were most of their time together alone, something about the new situation made them both silent. Caroline stared at the floor awkwardly, until Klaus finally coughed.

"So... Are you hungry already?"

Caroline raised her gaze, and Klaus had an unsure smile on his lips.

"Could I see your room?" she asked hopefully, and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure, follow me."

Somehow Caroline had had the feeling that he would've said no, so she startled a little as she rushed the stairs up after him. The house seemed oddly empty, but she thought that Klaus would've probably said something if they really were alone.

"Here we go", he mumbled as he pushed a door open from the end of the hallway. Caroline stepped in with curiosity glowing from her eyes. It wasn't and was what she had expected.

The bedroom was just as fancy as the rest of the house – nothing like a normal teenaged boy's room, but there were few things that made it look more... _personal_. A whole table full of different kind of art tools: pens, paper, paint, canvases and brushes. Next to the table was a thin board full of unfinished works. Caroline frowned and let her gaze observe every single one of them.

"Did you make those?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh – yes... just something I like to waste my spare time with", he answered and flashed a smile.

Caroline sighed in amaze; "Seriously – you're amazing." She realized the words only after they had came out of her mouth. "_These_ are amazing", she corrected trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Klaus grinned, but just shrugged his shoulders, "Then maybe you'll let me draw you one day?"

"Maybe", Caroline agreed. She wandered around the room making small comments about every little detail and not noticing how uncomfortable she made Klaus.

"King sized bed for the king – how convenient", she stopped her tour to his bed jumping on it with teasing smile. Klaus chuckled.

"Are you now hungry or would do like interrogate my siblings' rooms too?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. Caroline gave a long thoughtful sigh.

"Are they home? _Because otherwise it would be awkward_... – Hey I'm just kidding!" she laughed at Klaus's stunned expression, "We can go eat now."

Now on the way back downstairs they talked more naturally, and Caroline teased him about the palace-kind-of house. But as they got back to the corridor there was someone else there.

"Mother – where are you going?"

Caroline noticed how Klaus's whole being changed as he stared at his mother. His voice was neutral, but his shoulders tensed and there was a small frown on his face. Klaus's mother – who Caroline met first time ever – was surprisingly young to be a mother of three teenagers and couple grown ups. She had the same dark blonde hair as Klaus had and a tired smile.

"Oh, you must be Caroline – Esther Mikaelson", she said and hold on a hand for Caroline who shook it shyly, "Rebekah is cooking, I'm afraid I wont be able to join you for the dinner. I'll come back before Monday – would you make sure Kol doesn't leave this house; he has the history test on Tuesday."

"Sure, but -"

"I'll be in touch. Bye."

"Okay, but -" the door closed behind Esther Mikaelson before Klaus could end the sentence, "You didn't tell where you were going..." he murmured, and pursed his lips.

Caroline observed awkwardly the floor, until Klaus let out a long sigh:

"If Rebekah's cooking that means we have to order something."

"I don't mind", she smiled, and he chuckled:

"Of course you don't."

They found Rebekah from the kitchen trying to put down a fire. She raised her gaze in embarrassment, "I tried to make spicy spaghetti but I'm pretty sure even when it has chili in it, that is not supposed to happen..."

"So, how do you like Chinese food?" Klaus smirked to Caroline, who gave a smile to Rebekah.

"Sounds perfect."

...

..

.

"I'm not even that into the whole _vegetarian-thing_, but there's no way I could even eat a half of hot dog when I'm with my friends – they'd probably burn me in a pyre or something", Rebekah mumbled unhappily while digging the last of her rice from the tiny box.

"Then get new friends", Klaus rolled his eyes from the other side of the table. He had finished his eating a while ago, and now he had cast his legs on the table creating himself as comfortable position as possible. Caroline leaned to her hands, and she yawned blissfully.

"I could always make them go on a protein diet – and say it's because of cheerleading – then they wouldn't have any reason to 'burn' you", she pointed out, and Rebekah flashed a smile.

"Now there's a helpful answer, Nik, you could learn something from Caroline."

"I've thought about for a while and I have to ask – where does the _'Nik'_ come from?" Caroline narrowed her eyes, and Klaus pressed mouth shut as a grin spread to Rebekah's lips:

"Oh – well 'Nik' of course stands for_ Niklaus_ – my dear brother just doesn't like the name very much."

"I have nothing against the name ' Niklaus ' I just prefer to be called Klaus", Klaus corrected shooting a frown to Rebekah.

"Niklaus – I think it's nice. Everyone has dull names nowadays", Caroline smiled to him, and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey I'll go see if Kol wants food", Rebekah said quickly getting up from the table. She disappeared from the kitchen without giving Caroline or Klaus a chance to answer. Caroline turned to look at Klaus in confusion, but he just murmured something under his breath.

"So... how's your essay doing?" she asked eventually. He sneered,

"I'd said I've done some progress", the answer was suspiciously simple.

"Have the books I gave to you helped at all?"

"They sure have", he smirked, and Caroline furrowed her eyebrows:

"You haven't even opened them, haven't you?"

"Relax, I still have time."

Caroline observed him for a while with a taunt expression and then he understood to smile apologetic.

"Sure, just don't let me down on this one, 'kay?" it was more of a command than a request, but Klaus nodded.

He was opened his mouth to say something but then Rebekah rushed into the room, and a flash of light caught them by surprise.

"Say cheese!" Rebekah yelled cheerfully. In her hands the Polaroid camera made a small noise before burping out a picture.

"You're supposed to say that before you take the picture", Caroline pointed out wryly. Klaus gave up on his glare once Rebekah showed him the picture. There they were – he and Caroline. Even in the picture she looked radiant thought there was no sign of a smile on her lips,_ guess I really tend to make her mad,_ he realized in his mind. Caroline got up to see the picture too, and she chuckled – she looked boring and tedious, but Klaus had a very goofy expression with his mouth being open and his eyes rounded. Klaus noticed himself too before bursting into laughter.

"_Yanks_", she took the camera from Rebekah and raised it to her eye level, "Ha-haa!"

Klaus didn't have the time to prepare for that picture either so he shook his head, but smiled painfully, "I should've never bought that to you", he murmured to Rebekah.

"You use it more than I do", she pointed out teasingly.

"Don't be such a bromide – This is actually a very good picture", Caroline sneered as she looked at the photo. It was more than very good. Klaus looked breath taking when he smiled, so you could only imagine how he looked when he laughed. And it somehow releasing to see Klaus actually laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes – he had seemed to be a little off after his mother left.

"This one is definitely going into my album – surprisingly there isn't enough pictures of you", Rebekah ruffled her brother's hair.

"Just take it out of my sight... Kol didn't want any food?" he changed the subject.

"Actually Kol isn't here - probably left from the window", Rebekah's expression dropped from amused to unhappy. Klaus gave a long sigh, and Caroline didn't really know what to say.

"He surely tries his best to get into troubles", Rebekah said after a moment of silence, her tone was fake upbeat. Klaus smiled dryly before turning back to Caroline:

"Well there's really nothing we can do about it now so... are you in a hurry to get home or would you like to watch a movie or something?"

Caroline remember immediately that she was angry at her mom.

"Only if I can choose what we're watching", she smirked playfully, and they finally got up from the table.

To Caroline's surprise they didn't go into the living room, but a smaller room – more... cozy than the rest of the house. It had a leathery couch, and a huge TV on the wall. And a bookshelf full of movies.

"Wow... You could keep a film-rental here", she chuckled and moved closer to choose one. Klaus got to the couch, and Rebekah sat on the floor. They talked casually about the coming Halloween and disagreed about whether the parties were fun thing or not.

"Oh – this one I haven't seen in ages", Caroline gasped as she observed the DVD which had a picture of Tom Cruise's face.

"_Interview with the vampire?_" Klaus asked in disbelief.

"Ohh – I love that movie!" Rebekah grinned, "Let's watch that – pleeeaaase?"

They ended up watching that movie. Caroline and Rebekah happy, Klaus... not so much. But they watched it, and when the end credits finally started Rebekah had fallen asleep, and Caroline realized it was far more late than what was good.

"You can stay for the night if you want to", Klaus suggested quietly while they were trying to get over Rebekah without waking her up.

"No – my mom must be worried and I have a feeling I should talk with her about..._today_", Caroline answered with a meaningful tone. Klaus made an understanding noise: "I'll drive you home."

Mystic Falls was dark and silent as they drove through it. They didn't talk much, and Caroline had a hard time keeping her eyes open. She hadn't had the courage to open her phone – she was afraid her mother would be more than angry. Even when she could've easily just fallen asleep, her mind was full of thoughts that kept her busy. She didn't notice when Klaus stopped the car in front of her house.

"Don't fall asleep yet, Caroline, we're here", Klaus's voice made her startle.

"You were really nice to me today" she said suddenly with thoughtful expression. Klaus cocked an eyebrow and she continued: "Why?"

"I fancy you", he answered simply with no sign of embarrassment or need that Caroline had to say something about it, "You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."

Caroline just nodded slowly: "Huh, is that so?"

"I know you're in a bad place right now, but if as nothing else, I'm here for you as _a friend_. I'm in no hurry – maybe one day you'll let me show you the world outside Mystic Falls", he flashed a small grin making her narrow her eyes.

"And just as I'm starting to think that you are decent, you turn on the smugness", she let out a chuckle. He shrugged his shoulders, but before he got a chance to answer she smiled, "But because you saved my evening I'm willing to look past it."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Good night Klaus", she said before opening the door to leave.

"Likewise, _love_."

...

..

.

"And I'm telling you – I've never seen Elena that mad – she's barely ever even angry! A-and at Damon! I mean she never even says a bad word about him – she's crazy about him!"

"Yeah, hmh.."

"Uh – Caroline? … Are you even listening?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes from the other side of the table, as Caroline startled back from her thoughts. They were at the Mystic Grill "reading" chemistry, but of course it turned out gossiping about Elena and Damon's cracking relationship, but to be honest Caroline hadn't really listened.

She had a lot more important things to think about.

"I'm listening", she lied.

"...No you're not. I thought you'd be happy about this – I thought you didn't like Damon -"

There Bonnie was wrong. Of course Caroline wouldn't be happy if Elena broke up, she wanted her to be happy, and she didn't actually dislike Damon – she just didn't_ like_ him either.

"We all know they're gonna get back together eventually. Like you said: Elena's crazy about him... _So crazy it makes her crazy too_", Caroline mumbled the last sentence under her breath. Bonnie sneered.

"So... where are your thoughts wondering since it seems to be more interesting than me?"

Caroline hesitated for a moment, "The Halloween party", she confessed, and bit her lip, "Would it – would it be too bad if I skipped it this year?"

"Who are you and what did you do to Caroline?" Bonnie's mouth hang open, and she looked like Caroline had just insulted her personally, "It's a tradition! You have to come – you love it, don't you remember when four years ago I was grounded and you made me run away – my dad hasn't still forgotten it, but it was worth it after all."

"I don't know... I'm just not feeling it this year", Caroline pursed her lips, and Bonnie frowned, "I don't even know as what I should dress up as."

"Use the vampire costume you had last year", Bonnie suggested.

"It would be stupid to use the same costume", Caroline pouted, and Bonnie rolled her eyes:

"What ever _your highness_ – as long as you're coming."

The girls stared at each other for a moment as the idea practically born from Bonnie's words.

"It's a great idea!" Bonnie smiled brightly, "You haven't dressed up as a princess since third grade."

"It would be easy too – I have a tiara from the Miss Mystic Falls thingy, and have you seen my closet: I think there's more dresses in there than space."

Caroline grinned, but in the back of her mind, she saw herself with her prince.

And surprise, surprise the prince had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, and spoke with British accent.

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! :)


	5. The Ripper

**A/N** You might have noticed that I don't update regularly - I've learned that I should not make promises I might not be able to keep :P As I promise this chapter is a bit longer than the last one (hurray for that) and as the chapter's name might tell, it introduces a new character.

* * *

The Halloween party was – as usually – in the school, and even when officially Caroline was going without a date, she was hoping a one certain gentleman would find his way to her. Of course it was quite small opportunity that Klaus would come to a school party, but Caroline kept dreaming. She let her hair hang loose after she straightened it, and her make up was mostly green (to match her eyes) and pink (because _duh_ – she was a princess). She had chosen the most girly dress she had, and after she had put the tiara on it's place, she gave herself a proving smile through the mirror.

Being a princess wasn't really scary, but Caroline didn't feel like being scary this year.

Her mother told her quickly how beautiful she looked at the door with a tiny smile, and then Caroline hurried on her way.

Bonnie picked her up and they drove to the school while babbling about the fact that Elena had finally decided to dress up as something else than a nurse – which had been her costume for like three years already. Elena was going to be a vampire – Morticia Adams: as badly as the character fitted her. Morticia was supposed to be extremely pale, and Elena didn't do pale very well. Damon was of course going to go as Mr. Adams.

Bonnie was dressed up as a witch, and her dark green nail-polish glimmered in the lights when they made their way to the school building.

"You think Elena is already here?" she asked from Caroline as they stood bit of awkwardly at the doorway to the gymnasium, where the party was being thrown. Caroline shrugged and tried to recognize some of the partiers. She felt a tiny nervous twitch in her stomach.

"Ding dong, the witch ain't dead, but she's certainly killing it in her dress", a familiarly smug voice sang. For a second Caroline thought that Klaus had really come, but as she turned to face the second youngest Mikaelson, she knew that the disappointment could be seen from her face. Kol was dressed up as... as a what?

"Uh? What are you supposed to be?" Caroline furrowed her eyebrows, and observed Kol from head to toe. He had dark jeans and checkered black-red flanel shirt. He had messed his hair a little more, and he looked a bit more pale than usually. His smile brightened up at the question.

"I'm Marshal Lee from Adventure Time", he explained proudly. Caroline cocked an eyebrow, but Bonnie chuckled.

"My cousin watches that show – and she's eight."

"Oh, it's a very high-classed show, believe me", Kol grinned at her, and Caroline got what was going on. _Kol totally has a thing for Bonnie_, she had no idea how to feel about it. Kol was a troublemaker and Bonnie was her best friend... still Caroline knew that Bonnie could take care of herself.

"And talking about high-classed, you have never seen me dancing, so could I please have this dance miss Bennett?" Kol asked with a tiny bow. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Very well", she answered after a while, and Caroline wanted to purse her lips, because Kol actually looked very relieved and happy. Bonnie flashed a smile to Caroline before she let Kol lead her to the dance floor. Caroline stayed and watched over them, with a warm feeling inside of her.

Then she heard the voices. Yet again familiar voice shouting in anger, and this time Caroline recognized it right away. It was Damon Salvatore. Caroline turned on her heels, and glanced at the hallway behind her. Few people had turned to look that way too. First she saw Elena – who looked very sexy in her tight, long black dress, but Elena's expression was enough to tell that everything wasn't okay. Caroline frowned and looked past Elena, to the end of the hallway, where two guys were arguing loudly.

Caroline made her way to Elena, who startled slightly, when the blonde girl came next to her.

"Care, you look amazing", Elena flashed a quick and stressed smile, before turning back to looking at the boys.

"Thanks", Caroline mumbled unsure and frowned at the sight.

Damon was taller and more muscular than the other guy, but damn Caroline had to admit that the younger one looked – if possible – just as handsome. He was leaner, but it didn't go un-noticed that he seemed to be in quite a shape too. He had a light brown hair and godly figures, and there was something almost familiar in the way he smiled devilishly. Caroline realized that he was dressed up as James Dean.

Damon looked angry, and he shouted at the guy without any guards, and to Caroline's wonder he didn't even look worried. Just amused.

"So... who's he?" she whispered to Elena. Elena observed them too with a frown.

"Stefan. He's Damon's younger brother."

"I didn't know he had brother", Caroline cocked an eyebrow, and Elena bit her lip.

"They aren't that close. He goes to school in another state... at least went. Seems like he got kicked out again, and now their aunt is going to kick him out."

_Reminds me a bit of Kol_, Caroline realized.

"Have you met him before? How is he? He's hot." Caroline didn't mean it like she would be interested, but Elena misread it.

"Only few times – believe me, you want to stay away from him", she gave a warning look, "They call him _the Ripper_ in his old school - because of the way he just rips your heart off if he has the chance."

"Wow... Never would've guessed that Damon is_ the good brother_", Caroline murmured earning a glare from Elena.

"- And you still managed to mess things up! Stefan – you need to get it together man, or I'll do it. You know I'll do it -" It might have been because Caroline didn't like Damon (Damon had been the heart breaker in their school before he had started to date Elena, and Caroline didn't really trust him) but seeing the way he looked at the boy, Stefan, was weird. Caroline had only seen that look in his eyes when he watched Elena. Elena had said that the brothers weren't close, but it was undeniable that Damon cared a lot about his little brother.

For the first time Stefan opened his mouth, though still looking kind of amused; "No you wont. You know dad would send me to some juvenile institution, and we'd probably never see each other again. They'd make me a licit citizen, but with what cost? Probably a finger or two knowing dad and his teaching methods. You don't want that to happen to me, so you wont call dad."

Damon's mouth hang open for a while, with shock. Then he observed his little brother calmly, "Maybe", he agreed, "But God knows I'm gonna do something soon, Stef, you can't go on like this -"

"But there's the thing", Stefan cut in his words with a smirk, "I_ can_ go on like this, and I will – There's nothing you can do about it, you're too good to end me, so all you can do is just watch me end myself."

Caroline shivered. Damon took a deep breath.

Then he hit his brother. In the face. Stefan crashed to the wall, and collapsed to the ground with painful laughter as the held his bleeding nose.

"I didn't know you had it in you", he smiled, and Damon just watched him in disgust.

"You don't talk like that – you never talk like that", he spit the words out of his mouth, "I'm happy mom isn't here to see what you've become." Then Damon turned his back at the expressionless Stefan, and Elena took his hand, and they headed back to the gymnasium as nothing happened. Caroline stayed stiffly still going on inside of her head what just happened, and Stefan slowly tried to get up from the floor.

"I suppose you're a friend of my brother's – otherwise you would've hurried to ask if I was alright", Stefan talked with a slow tone, and Caroline raised her gaze to him.

"I'm not excatly his friend, but now I'm starting to think that I should be", she shoot a cold glare to him. Stefan just laughed.

"There was a time I was his friend – gotta admit he's no fun", he mumbled, "Stefan Salvatore, if you didn't catch the name earlier", he introduced himself.

Caroline observed him a while in alert, "Caroline Forbes. I'm Elena's friend."

"Oh, Elena – her friend in the other hand, I would give anything to be", Stefan smirked, and Caroline frowned.

"Yeah well I wouldn't get my hopes up, she's pretty into your brother."

"Of course she is", Stefan rolled his eyes, "But how about you? Are you into someone, or should I not get my hopes up?"

"Don't, assholes aren't really my type", Caroline sneered, and Stefan chuckled.

"_Touchee_. Do me a favor Carolina -"

"It's Caroline."

"- Caroline – I knew it – and make sure my brother has a blast tonight, that he'll dance with that pretty girl of his, and wont leave too early. Better he enjoys himself than worries after me", Stefan's tone made Caroline serious – he wasn't joking this time. Caroline nodded unsure. Stefan smiled tiredly, "Hopefully we'll see each others again, Carolina."

"...It's Caroline."

"Of course it is. Happy Halloween."

…

..

.

Klaus entered the hotel room with a frown. At first glance it seemed empty, but then he heard his brother sigh.

"I suppose there must be a reason why you've looked for me so intensely", Elijah's tone wasn't accusing, but still Klaus felt a tiny bit of guilt in his gut.

"Well, it isn't like you can be found from the yellow books", he pointed out. Elijah chuckled wryly, and stepped into the low lighting the table lamp was giving them. His eyes seemed almost black as he smiled to Klaus. "So what is it that you wish of me? I am kind of busy nowadays."

"I see. Let's make it quick then – mother wishes your return, we need you. Finn is getting married, and our father wont let him leave unless someone steps into his place, and you can probably guess that I'm not an option, so it's up to you: either you go, or we sent Kol there", Klaus observed Elijah's slightly shocked expression as it melted into a tired one.

"_That stupid man_", he mumbled, and Klaus thought that he sounded thousands of years old.

"I'm not hanging around these people for my own pleasure – I've been working for our family, and he still remains to be ungrateful", Elijah gave a long sigh before sitting down at the armchair in the corner of the room. Klaus frowned at him.

"What to you mean? Who are these people?"

"These are the people who hate our old man even more than we do", Elijah explained giving a meaningful glance towards the hallway. Klaus knew that the people who had lead him to Elijah, were still there, "They work for Nathaniel Wellington."

That told something a bit more to Klaus. Nathaniel Wellington had once worked with his father, before being accused of doing illegal things, and after that he had became the number one enemy of their family. His father hated Nathaniel, who doubtlessly hated him back. They were always going through fights in the media.

"So he hired them to do what?" Klaus asked wryly.

"A lot of things", Elijah answered with a taunt expression, "_Bad things._"

"And you are here so you can keep an eye on them for our father's sake, that's very noble even from you, Elijah", Klaus chuckled sarcastically, "But our father is a big boy, I think he can take care of his own company."

"Nathaniel thought it was brilliant to hire his son – to get a Mikaelson to his side", Elijah furrowed his eyebrows, "I've been able to safe our father from many great problems, but all I've not been able to make undone."

"Oh Elijah, cut the -"

"William Forbes, killed at the age 54 – happened at the end of the summer", Elijah raised his gaze to Klaus, who startled slightly. "He was stabbed to death near Gloria's park. He was a man with a family – a wife and a daughter not so much younger than you are. He was our father's lawyer. Nathaniel is capable of monstrous things, Niklaus, we can not let him be."

Klaus stared Elijah with an empty impression. William _Forbes_. Stabbed to death close to Gloria's park. A daughter not much younger than he was.

"There's no way Nathaniel could be lead to take responsibility of his actions?" Klaus heard his voice ask.

"I'm afraid not. He has been very clever covering up the tracks", Elijah pursed his lips.

"You must not have anything to do with this, come back to Mystic Falls with me. Go work with our father", Klaus asked.

"I can't. Nathaniel wont just let me go."

They were both silent for a while.

"I'll step into your place", Klaus promised quietly.

Elijah furrowed his eyebrows with shocked impression.

"Absolutely not. Niklaus – I don't think you've understood -"

"We need you. Just... just talk to mother first and make decisions afterwards?" He asked.

Elijah pressed his lips together for a while, "I will, but I wont promise anything."

…

..

.

**Two weeks later**

Caroline took a sip from her glass, and then glanced at the clock. It was only half past ten. She was at Elena's house-party, and everyone else seemed to have a good time except she and Elena herself.

"I love him – I really do", Elena hiccuped to her hand, and then leaned into Caroline. They were sitting next to each other on the couch while everyone else were dancing and having fun. Caroline had even saw Kol somewhere in the crowd – he had found a friend from Elena's little brother Jeremy.

Elena was sadly drunk. There was yet again problems in her relationship. Caroline smiled awkwardly.

"I mean -" Elena looked somewhere into the emptiness, "- I don't know what I would do without him. I really think we're supposed to be together – we're soul mates you know?"

Caroline pursed her lips, "Mm... Yeah sure."

"The point is that I love him, and he loves me – you'd think that would be enough, but_ nooooooo_ there has to be the family drama, a-and the college drama, and... Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you? I wanna be there for him – to support him, but when it comes to his brother, he doesn't let me. It's like he wants to face that demon alone", Elena sighed.

"He may not be proud about how things are going with Stefan – and anyway Elena, you should really talk about these things to him – you know he'd do anything to you", Caroline patted her friend on the shoulder. Elena nodded with a thoughtful face.

"I know right", she mumbled, "God he's such a fool... but I love him."

"Yeah... Uh, Elena, I think I might head home now – I'll see you on Monday, okay? And don't drink anymore", Caroline commanded, and Elena slowly lay down to the couch falling asleep.

_They are both fools_, Caroline thought gently, _they fit each other perfectly_. Caroline made her way through the crowd out, and into the fresh night air. It was a bit cold, but she could easily walk home – Elena's house wasn't far away from her home. She hadn't drank almost at all, but still she felt a bit surreal as she walked along the street.

Like her steps would be a little bit too light.

"Caroline?"

Caroline startled at the voice. She turned to look at the car which was driving slowly next to her on the road. Klaus was sitting on the front seat with a surprised smile.

"Oh hey – what are you doing here? I thought you were out of town" Caroline asked trying to pull a smile to her own lips. Klaus seemed to notice that something was wrong. His lips pursed slightly, and he observed Caroline from head to toe, like to make sure she was psychically okay.

"I just returned – I thought first that I would pick up Kol from the Gilbert house on my way, but then again it will do him good to socialite", Klaus shrugged with a tiny smirk, "You need a ride?"

"Uh, sure, why not", Caroline answered, since she was already getting goosebumps from the coldness. Klaus stopped the car, and Caroline walked to the other side and got in. The car was nicely warm.

"I don't to be intruding or anything, but is everything alright?" Klaus cocked an eyebrow, and Caroline sighed.

"Everything's fine. I'm just tired", she explained.

"So the house-party wasn't your thing then", Klaus glanced at her, and she chuckled.

"I would not put it that way... I'm not just on the mood for something like that", she said simply, and he nodded.

"I can relate."

"So... I guess you're still not telling me where you were?" Caroline asked playfully.

"I was in New York", Klaus answered surprisingly, "I was visiting my brother."

"Oh", Caroline was stunned for a moment, that she finally got a real answer, "Is everything alright?"

Klaus pursed his lips, "For now."

"That's good", Caroline yawned, "Peeeeeerfect."

He laughed at her, and the car slowly stopped. It took a moment from Caroline to realize they were at the front of her house. All the lights were out – her mom was at a late shift. She considered a few seconds.

"Would you like to come in? You've never seen my home", she pointed out, and Klaus looked a bit surprised, but delighted.

"With pleasure."

They got out of the car, and on their way to the front door, Caroline wondered why on earth had she invited him in. _God I didn't even clean my room in the morning_, she cursed in her thoughts. _And he's returning from a trip, he must be tired, I'm just holding him_.

"So... this is pretty much it", she murmured as she put on the lights of the corridor and kitchen. Klaus observed around him with a light smile.

"What?" Caroline asked in alert.

"Nothing... It's just... This house is very... _you", _he answered, and Caroline chuckled tiredly.

"Well I did most of the decoration, my dad -" she stopped suddenly realizing her own words. _No, no, no_, the voice in her thoughts cursed again, _You do not speak about dad_. Klaus was discreet for her luck.

"This is inviting and especial. Very comely", he pointed out.

"Thanks", she murmured.

_Damn, we've never been this awkward_, Caroline thought wryly, and glanced at Klaus who was looking at her baby pictures on the wall.

"Are you in a hurry to go home?" she asked carefully. She didn't want to be alone, but if Klaus had other plans, she didn't want to ruin them. Klaus shook his head almost immediately.

"Would you like to watch a movie or something?"

"Why not."

* * *

Yeah so that was it. Stefan was out of the character but writing him as_ the ripper_ isn't as easy as I thought it would be :( Please leave a review and tell me what you think?


	6. Dead Hearts

**A/N** Yup yup yup, so here's another chappie. I had a bit of a writer's block, so *shrug* I don't know.

* * *

Klaus glanced at Caroline from the corner of his eye. She was barely awake, and the television (the movie had ended almost five minutes ago) was still on, and she stared at it as if she couldn't even see it.

They were next to each other on the couch. She leaning into him slightly, with this half-laying position, and Klaus was sitting casually but relaxed. It was almost midnight, but he wasn't tired. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, because he was afraid that if he would, he would tell Caroline about her father.

_I should tell her_, he reminded himself in his thoughts, _she deserves to know_. But the girl next to her looked so peaceful as she yawned silently, and slowly sailed towards the unconsciousness. _When the time comes, I will_, he promised, _When she's ready_. Still he wondered if that time would ever come.

"God I'm tired", her voice startled him back from his thoughts. Caroline had raised her gaze to him, "You want to stay the night?"

He gave her a slight smile, "It's fine. I have things I need to discus with my mother early in the morning."

"O-okay", Caroline closed her eyes, and pulled the blanket over herself tiredly, "Klaus... you once said you liked poetry."

"I remember", he cocked an eyebrow though he knew she didn't look at him anymore.

"What's your favorite poem?" she mumbled sleepily.

"... If you forget me by Pablo Neruda", Klaus answered after a while. It had been rather odd question, but he had no problem answering it. Caroline looked as if she was almost asleep already.

"Do you remember how it goes?" she asked quietly.

"Sort of", he admitted, with a shrug.

"Tell me something about it?"

The question was so careful and pure, he could have not said no. Also it was Caroline, so... he had problems saying no to that girl. Klaus made a half-smile to himself, and sighed.

"..._But, if each day, each hour, you feel that you are destined for me with implacable sweetness, if each day a flower climbs up to your lips to seek me, ah my love, ah my own, in me all that fire is repeated, in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten, my love feeds your love, beloved, and as long as you live it will be in your arms without leaving mine._" After the last words the silence fell around them, but it wasn't awkward... just peaceful. Caroline was still, and Klaus wondered if she had really fallen asleep. _She's so beautiful_, he thought gently, and then leaned to press a light kiss on her forehead.

"Good night love", he whispered.

He was already out of the door, when Caroline finally mumbled back: "_Night Klaus._"

…

..

.

It was 10th of December.

It was the returning day.

Caroline hadn't expected herself to be nervous, but she was. When she woke up the first thing she did was text to Klaus.

"_Big day, remember to drop the papers by 12:00. If you want me to read it first meet me at the library 10:30 – C_" She pressed send and got up.

Klaus didn't answer her text or come to the library later. That's when Caroline really started to get anxious. _I can't afford to get F,_ she thought with a frown, but the F wasn't really the only thing she was worrying about. She was desperate to know if Klaus could let her down with this thing.

Her day was (for her luck) busy so she didn't have a lot of time to stress it. At some points it passed her mind. Like at times when she couldn't catch a sight of him anywhere, and it made her wonder if he had come to school at all. Then she shrugged it off, and told herself to have a little bit of faith. To be honest she had none. But it wasn't her fault. When you have gotten let down as many times as Caroline had, it was hard to trust on people... even if those people were very close to you.

"_Please, please, please see met at the grill tonight at eight PLEASE? -C_" She send the last text on her way to her car at the end of the school day. _Goosh, can I be more paranoid? _She shook her head to herself, as she put her phone back to her pocket.

"Care!" Caroline turned at her heels, to face Elena who was running towards her with a big smile.

"Hi – uh – you need a ride home?" Caroline guessed, since she had earlier when Elena had talked to Damon on the phone who was dealing with Stefan and their aunt who refused to take the boy back. Damon usually drove Elena everywhere.

"Yeah, if it isn't too much?" Elena asked with an embarrassed look in her eyes.

"Get in silly", Caroline chuckled, and they got into her car.

"I got a ride to the school from Bonnie, but it's just... way too awkward for now – I have no idea what to say to her, and she keeps looking at me like I'm a loaded gun", Elena huffed with a hysteric chuckle, and she shoot Caroline a meaningful glance. Caroline frowned in confusion.

"Huh? What's happening?" she asked.

"Oh", Elena realized, "Oh right – I thought Bonnie mentioned it to you – God I'm stupid – She and Jeremy, I caught them making out."

"What?" Caroline almost drove an accident, as she gasped in shock. Elena sneered, but then just ended up sighing dramatically.

"Yeah, it was at Saturday I think – I came home from Damon's place, and I thought Jer was already sleeping, but there they were and I mean I handled it very badly – I totally freaked out -" she explained, with a painful smile.

"I can only imagine – but what... since when? Why hasn't Bonnie told us anything?" Caroline furrowed her eyebrows.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm related to Jer", Elena rolled her eyes, and Caroline cocked an eyebrow at her.

"So that's why Bonnie was been acting weird all week", she mumbled.

"You tell me – I started to scream when I caught them... It was like a scene from some horror movie", the girls shared a laugh.

Caroline drove a moment in silence. "So are you okay with it?" she asked eventually.

Elena pursed her lips, "It was bit of a shock, but... Bonnie is like only eight months older than Jeremy, and I don't really have the right to tell them what to do... though I have no idea what to do if they break up", Elena shivered at the thought.

"I don't think you have to think about it now", Caroline pointed out.

"True", the brunette agreed. "Oh – I forgot to ask – Today was the returning day, right? You don't have any more tutor sessions?"

"Right", Caroline confirmed avoiding Elena's questioning gaze.

"You think you'll get through? Did you read his papers before he turned them in?"

"Uh... nope. I didn't want to intrude", she answered calmly. That was kind of true. She had eyed his writing earlier, and it was not bad – not bad at all. She believed that if Klaus had wanted, he had wrote a very good essay. But that was if he had been ready to see effort for something like that.

"Hopefully Mrs. McFoster wont punish you if he decided to screw it up", Elena said thoughtfully, and Caroline frowned.

"Elena, really, he isn't a bad guy – I don't get what you have against him."

"Really, Care, there's a lot of nasty rumors going on about the name Mikaelson – just saying that a tiger can't get rid of it's stripes", Elena shrugged.

"If I remember correctly you agreed first on the fact too that Damon Salvatore was an ass and a womanizer", Caroline gave her a meaningful look, and Elena huffed in defense.

"Dating a lot of girls and belonging to _the mafia_ isn't really the same thing", she murmured.

"Oh stop already with the mafia – he goes to high school, Elena, I don't think he really has a lot of free time for that kind of activities."

"That's why the murders happen at night in the park and not in the middle of the school day!" Elena snapped, before covering her mouth with her hand. Her expression was shocked, "Care... I didn't mean that."

Caroline stiffened, and held her breath.

"What ever. We're here now – Bye Elena."

"Care – I'm sorry, really – I was stupid to say that -" Elena tried again leaning towards her friend. Caroline startled a bit far away from her, breathing heavily.

"Please just leave. Just go Elena."

Elena was mute for a while, before nodding slowly.

"I'm sorry, Care... Please call me", Elena slid out of the car, and before slamming the door closed she added: "I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Maybe_", Caroline whispered, and drove away, as the ice cold feeling slowly paralyzed her from inside.

…

..

.

**A week later**

It was a rainy day, and the library was practically empty. Caroline sat on her usual place while going through her history book with a headache – she had a test in a couple of days, and she hadn't really read at all. She hadn't seen Klaus since the returning day, but it seemed that he had dropped the papers to Mrs. McFoster since she hadn't heard from the teacher either. She was still kind of angry at Elena so the two of them in a same place included awkwardness. Bonnie was hiding all the time, and Caroline didn't care to go with her since she knew that Bonnie was meeting Jeremy. So it felt like Caroline was running out of friends.

"Who gives a crap about the civil war anyway", she murmured to herself.

"Maybe it's time for me to teach you a thing or two", a voice greeted her, so suddenly, her heart skipped a beat.

"Dear god... Klaus, you scared me", she gasped.

"My apologizes", he grinned in front of her, before sitting down at the chair beside her. She made a mental note to herself that he seemed to be way more tired than before... like a part of the usual energy he had was missing. It bothered her. "But since I got so good news, I decided to come share them with you right away", Klaus said, "My essay got an A – which means your schoolwork remains pure perfect as you prefer it."

A lot of feelings flashed inside of Caroline, before she burst into laughter. Her reaction seemed to caught Klaus off guard for a moment.

"Oh my god – It's wonderful! Did you get the papers back already?" She asked with excited smile.

"Not yet, but Mrs. McFoster came to have a chat with me – she was very satisfied", Klaus pointed out smugly.

"She just didn't know you had it in you", Caroline teased.

"Of course, all it did was a good teacher and a bit more effort than I usually pay", Klaus answered calmly.

Caroline was speechless for a moment.

"I thought you didn't think school grades could make you smart", she pointed out coolly.

Klaus leaned towards her, "If they make me look smart in your eyes, it's enough."

The whole library was quiet (no surprise – they were the only ones there). Caroline could almost hear her own heart beating. It sounded a bit like a restless mocking bird – not finding a place in her chest.

"Thank you", she said finally, "Thank you for not letting me down with this."

He smiled - and for once he didn't look smug. Caroline loved that smile.

"I thought that now... when you still have that small feeling inside of you like you owed me, it's the perfect time to ask", Klaus glanced at her, almost nervously, and Caroline felt a small thump in her chest. "Would you go to the winter ball with me?"

"Winter Ball? I thought you didn't care about those kinds of things", she pointed out with a weak voice. Klaus shrugged.

They stayed silent for a while.

"Uh – yeah – I guess I could come with you... just -"

"As friends", Klaus cut in her words. She nodded apologetic.

"Yeah – if it's okay", she ended.

"It's more than I could have hoped for."

…

..

.

"A winter ball? Seriously what is the point of that?" Caroline snapped into her phone, "Celebrating winter? That doesn't make any sense."

"_Uhh... Care, you need to stop stressing – it isn't good for you. I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up having a heart attack at your twenties_", Bonnie answered her from the other side of the line.

"I look hideous. I can't go", Caroline sighed and glanced at herself from the mirror with a sneer.

She heard Bonnie let out a long sigh.

"_You've been so excited about this – I think this has something to do with the certain British bad boy._"

"Bad boy? Seriously? You're not gonna go there too – I'm sick of Elena glaring at him all the time, like she's expecting him to kill me at the spot", Caroline rolled her eyes at the thought, and Bonnie let out a painful chuckle.

"_Admit it. You're crazy about him_", she said.

"He wishes", Caroline answered silently, "But Bonnie please – tell me what to wear – Blue or white?"

"_Blue... definitely blue. I love it how it brings out your eyes_", Bonnie answered.

Caroline glanced at the blue dress waiting for her in the hanger.

"Am I doing the wrong thing here, Bonnie?" she whispered.

Bonnie understood that the question wasn't about the dresses anymore.

"_Does it feel wrong?_" Bonnie asked.

"Not a single bit", Caroline admitted.

"_Then don't worry about it. Dress up, curl your hair – and stop worrying. We'll see at the ball, right?_" Bonnie laughed, and Caroline smiled to herself through the mirror.

"Okay – okay, I'll see you there... Bye."

…

..

.

"Mom? I'm going now – Mom?!" Caroline yelled as she put on the last earring. Her mother didn't answer, so she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. On the fridge's door was a note: "Working overtime – Mom".

"Thanks for the info", Caroline murmured sarcastically.

She threw the note at the garbage can, as the doorbell rang. Her heart made a flip yet again, and she cursed it for that in her mind. She practically ran to the corridor to open the door.

"Hey, uh – do I need a jacket? Is it cold – It's probably cold... Or it'll get colder. I'll take a jacket – Let's go – No, wait – my purse", the words started to flow out of her mouth as their eyes met. First Klaus looked a bit taken back, but then just amused of her word vomit. _Smug bastard_, she reminder herself in her mind.

"No hurry, love – you look bewitching", he said with a smirk, and Caroline held back her want to flash her tongue at him.

"Thank you – I'll go get my jacket", she murmured.

"And dear god don't forget the purse", he added with a chuckle, making her blush.

"Oh shut up – let's just go."

…

..

.

The winter ball was way more... formal than the Halloween party had been. Girls wore dresses, guys wore suits and the decoration was in blue, white and glitter. It was simple, but elegant. Caroline was silent as she walked beside him through the hallway.

She was still kind of nervous, but there was something melancholic about the whole ball, that made her dreamy. Her dad had always loved winter – especially Christmas, so it had always been kind of a big deal in their family. Their house had always been the first one to put on the Christmas lights and other decoration, on the block. Now her mother nearly ever was even home, and she was afraid to even go dig up the lights, because it would probably make her cry.

The music echoed silently from the gymnasium, but their steps stayed on the slow pace – after all, they weren't in a hurry.

"You're awfully quiet", Klaus pointed out, making her startle.

"Oh... sorry, I'm just..." she didn't know how to end the sentence.

"No worries love, just tell me if you start feeling worse?" he asked, and she gave him an eased smile.

They entered the hall, and Caroline looked for Bonnie – or even Elena. Few girls from their cheerleading squad noticed Caroline and Klaus, and started to whisper intensely. _Ugh_, Caroline rolled her eyes to them, and turned to look at Klaus.

"Should we dance?" she proposed.

Klaus glanced at the crowd – at someone – Caroline followed his gaze, and saw Rebekah. She had an oddly satisfied smile on her face. Caroline blushed and turned her eyes on the floor.

"Yeah – let's dance", Klaus agreed, and started to lead Caroline among the other pairs who were dancing.

~ time jump ~

"Uh my phone is ringing – I'll be right back", Caroline frowned at her phone as she spoke to Klaus, Rebekah and some guy Rebekah had came with. Klaus gave her a questioning look, but didn't say anything.

Caroline hurried out of the gymnasium, before putting the phone on her ear.

"Mom?" she asked nervously.

"_Hey, just checking up on you_", her mother's voice was tired and hoarse, like she would have been crying, "_You home?_"

"No. Tonight is the winter ball, remember?" Caroline said stiffly, "I told you about it on Monday. "

"_Oh... Must have slipped my mind_", Liz Forbes murmured, "_Have fun, dear._"

"Mom – are you still at work?" Caroline furrowed her eyebrows.

"_Yeah, I have some things I need to get done by tomorrow_", she answered.

"Weird... think you would have gotten them done, since you've been working over time whole week", Caroline pointed out wryly.

Her mother was quiet for a while, and Caroline felt a thump in her chest.

"_I'll see you in the morning_", she said after a while, "_Be safe dear._"

"Mom -" Caroline tried, but the call had already been cut. She stared at her phone, while her eyes got moisten. She wanted to call her mom back, but what was point? She was sure she wouldn't answer. She never did.

The hot tears flowed down her cheeks, and she shook her head to herself.

"Get yourself together Caroline", she mumbled quietly, but she felt so listless, it didn't make a difference. She sat on the floor, and wrapped her arms around her legs. The hallway was completely empty, and her sobs echoed softly around it.

"Caroline?" the worried voice made her raise her gaze. Klaus stood beside her with a concerned expression.

"My mom thinks I hate her", she murmured with a hiccup, and he raised his eyebrows.

The tears were streaming down her cheeks quietly. He sat next to her, and she took a while to breath.

"The day my dad died... They had a big fight... I guess I should've seen it coming since they really hadn't been the same for a long time, but..." she shrugged, "After dad left to work, my mother told me she was going to get a divorce – that – that she was going to leave him... Then dad died, and I see the guilt in her eyes every time she looks at me or – or..." she wiped some of the tears from her cheeks, "She thinks I hate her."

"But you don't", Klaus ended simply.

"I don't. And I feel guilty because of it – she was gonna force my dad away... and – I'm only angry at her because she isn't moving on – it's like she hates herself... l-like she doesn't wanna get better, doesn't wanna let go... I feel like I'm losing her. And I can't lose her too", she sobbed for the last time and turned to look at him from the corner of her eye. He had a conflicted expression which was again something not so usual for him. Slowly he leaned towards to her, and for a moment Caroline thought he was going to kiss her, and she knew she wouldn't have anything against it – but she wasn't herself, and he would rather die then use her state to his own benefits.

Instead he reached to lightly touch her hair. It was a gentle gesture, and his smile made something easier inside of her.

"I'm sure that everything you just said goes also the other way. She's your mother, she loves you, she _wont let_ you lose her too."

"I don't wanna be alone", she whispered.

"Then I wont let you be."

…

..

.

The night ended to that for them. Slowly they went to the Mikaelson mansion, since Caroline was very sure she was not ready to go home. Sharing a bed didn't feel like such a big thing, but after thirty minutes Caroline realized she couldn't sleep. There was something keeping her awake.

Caroline stared at Klaus in the dark. She was sitting her back against the wall, and she hugged her pillow tightly. Klaus was asleep and his face was away from her – he was sleeping prone. It was dark, but Caroline's eyes had gotten used to it. The moon gave tiny glimpses of light through the blinds creating shadows on his perfect, _muscular_ back.

Caroline frowned and pursed her lips.

"_Klaus?_" she asked quietly, "Are you awake?"

She got no answer. _He's so sneaky that he could be faking_, a voice reminded her but his small snort made her smile. Suddenly he turned his face around to her side, and mumbled something sleepily. Caroline startled and her heart jumped at the thought that he could any second open his eyes and realize that she was really watching him while he slept. But he didn't.

After she managed to get herself together, she sighed. He looked so peaceful – if he was seeing nightmares Caroline would've never guessed. He actually seemed even... _happy_? The thought made Caroline happy. Klaus was still the guy who squeezed everything out of life but nowadays he had been kind of distanced... stressed like he was really in trouble.

"_And you never tell me what's going on in your head_", she whispered gently, "_But don't worry. I'm here for you... even when you act like a brat."_

He made it always seem like he didn't need anyone – in a way he didn't but Caroline bet that he still didn't want to be left alone. Being left alone sucked. She knew that. Maybe that was why they fit so perfectly together. Caroline touched slightly his cheek with a small smile on her lips.

"You need me just as much as I need you", she continued confidently, "And I need you... _A lot_. So... just don't leave me – okay?"

Then she yawned silently and made her way under the sheets next to him. Still she observed his face a little more before closing her eyes. She could almost hear his smug voice answering '_Would not even cross my mind, love'_.

* * *

please review o3o


	7. It's Pretty Good

**A/N: **Hello dearies! Enjoy the chapter *kisses*

* * *

**2 months later**

They sat on their usually places in the library. Outside the spring was slowly awakening, and it wasn't so cold anymore. Still it was more comfortable to meet inside. Klaus had helped Caroline with history, and then Caroline had just started to complain about Elena and Damon. Klaus didn't mind though he had never been one to enjoy gossip – just listening to Caroline was nice in his opinion.

"People just don't commit random cliche acts of love anymore! I mean I would love it if someone stood outside of my window with a boombox, but in our time love doesn't necessarily mean a romance. Being romantic is too cheesy and too... _final_, you know? Like once you say the L-word to one another, you can't save your heart from breaking if the other one leaves you. The point of love is taking a risk... Okay now I'm just boring you, aren't I?" Caroline sneered, and Klaus shook his head with smirk.

"Not at all – better to speak about love than about war, don't you think?"

"Oh you are bitter that I didn't focus on history, aren't you?", she laughed, and he chuckled. They were quiet for a while – just enjoying the peace library offered them, and the warmth of the sun as it shined through the windows.

"You know, that's destroying school's property", Caroline pointed out wryly, as Klaus suddenly started to carve something into the library's wooden desk.

"Don't you ever wonder why we still keep meeting here, even though the tutor sessions are over?" he asked to keep Caroline's attention away from his carving.

"Because it's private here", she answered looking around them. The library was always nearly empty.

"Indeed. Why do we always meet in private?" Klaus asked again without even raising his gaze. Caroline frowned.

"I don't know. When we are at private it's easier to talk, and... I thought you weren't a big fan of public places?" she cocked an eyebrow, and Klaus smirked to her.

"Actually they don't bother me at all", he corrected.

"Then why won't we meet at public sometime?" Caroline narrowed her eyes, and Klaus chuckled unexpectedly.

"That sounded a lot like you were asking me out miss Forbes", he grinned smugly, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"_In your dreams_", she murmured.

"I suppose you're right", he agreed, "So I'm just gonna ask you out then. Would you like to have dinner with me on this Friday evening?"

Caroline was silent for awhile, then she shrugged.

"Okay, but we have to go to Elena's party afterwards. Deal?"

"Deal."

…

..

.

"So it's a date? So what... I mean – it's not like we're strangers and- and- " Caroline didn't find a way to end her sentence. Bonnie and Elena exchanged looks – Bonnie seemed somewhat amused, and Elena bit unsure. Still she wouldn't say a bad word about Klaus (they had had long conversations about it already, and Elena didn't want to fight with Caroline anymore).

"So... where is he taking you?" Elena asked carefully, and Caroline bit her lip.

"I don't know – I didn't ask – Damn it! Now I don't know what I should wear!" she cried out, and Bonnie chuckled putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You can still ask him – you're pretty nervous, aren't you?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Pretty nervous? Pfft – I am a moment away from pulling my hair off", Caroline answered with a heavy breath.

"Then calm down", Bonnie smiled and sat on the bed next to Caroline, "You like him... _like that_, don't you?"

"Yeah", Caroline glanced at Elena, "I do."

"And it's more than obvious that he's obsessed with you – and you guys have hanged out this year, more than we have. Just... don't over-think it, and I'm sure it'll go just fine", Bonnie said, and Caroline sneered.

"_Easy to say_", she sighed.

"So are you coming over to my place after it?" Elena asked with her voice being innocently curious, and Caroline shrugged.

"We'll try to make it."

"Okay, but text us if you need saving – dating friends can get pretty awkward", Bonnie pointed out, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"_But dating your friend's brother wont_", Elena murmured behind Bonnie.

"Oh shut up", Bonnie turned to hit her with a pillow, and the trio burst into laughter.

…

..

.

"_Wear formal"_ the text said, and Caroline read it the third time just to be sure. And she was wearing formal. She had a white short dress, which had ornament made with pearls. Bonnie and Elena had made a messy bun of her hair, so when she would open it, the look was good for the house party too. Caroline bit her lip, and glanced herself at the mirror.

_What if this is too formal?_ She thought anxiously, _I'll look stupid_.

Caroline shook her head to herself, _I gotta stop thinking – I'm only making it worse_. But trying to make yourself stop thinking wasn't that easy. She sighed, and took her jacket from the closet before heading down-stairs.

"Mom?" Caroline asked casually, and her mother popped out from the kitchen with a questioning gaze.

"All this for a boy?" Liz asked in alert as she observed her daughter from head to toe. Caroline chuckled, and shrugged.

"Who knows – maybe he's worth it."

Liz cocked an eyebrow, but wrapped her hands around Caroline for awhile.

"If he's not, you know where I keep the gun -"

"_Mom_..." Caroline gave a disproving look to her mother, who just flashed a smile.

"Just remember that even Lucifer was an angel once", she pointed out nosily, making Caroline blush a bit. Comparing Klaus to an angel wasn't far away from what she thought about him from time to time.

"So you're seeking comfort from religion nowadays, huh? Gotta say I don't think church and drinking as much as wine as you do, goes well together."

"What kind of monster have I raised", Liz rolled her eyes dramatically, and before Caroline could answer, the doorbell rang.

Both of their gazes shot immediately to the door, and Caroline winced.

"I'll be home before mid-night", she said quickly as she pulled the jacket on her.

"You'll be home before eleven – okay?" Liz answered with a taunt expression. Caroline sneered at her: "Bye."

…

..

.

Caroline had been on dates before – she had had boyfriends earlier, and once Bonnie had even set her up with her cousin. They usually went to see a movie, or went to hang out in the Grill. No one had ever brought Caroline flowers or taken her to the only, even a bit fancy restaurant in the whole tiny city of Mystic Falls. Never had Caroline felt more dazzled.

And it wasn't awkward at all. They talked like they always did. Klaus did open up a little more about his childhood in England, which made it easier to Caroline to talk about her father (though it seemed to make Klaus uneasy – Caroline made a note to herself that Klaus might have lost someone close too or something like that in his past). But apart from that, they were normal. Caroline realized that they were always playing that little cat and mouse play, where they flirted (Klaus more than she did) but it never had lead to anything. _Or then it has_, she thought in her mind, _Else I wouldn't be here with him_.

When Klaus payed the bill, Caroline was ready to start firing fireworks. Perfect nights were something she hadn't had in a long time. She send a text to Elena quickly: "Sorry! We wont make it to the party, but I'll call you in the morning. **A lot** to tell! -C", and then put the phone back into her purse.

As they walked slowly through the parking lot Caroline leaned lightly to Klaus, with a smile. They were heading back to the Mikaelson mansion, so Klaus could finally draw her. Turned out that the private places were kind of their favorites.

"You're a senior. You're getting out of here – you can go... _anywhere_. Do anything... It's only a matter of months", she pointed out suddenly, and Klaus cocked an eyebrow at her. They stopped at in front of his car, but they didn't get in. They just leaned into the car's hood next to each other.

"Well maybe not _anything_ -" he shrugged, "But pretty much."

"Are you leaving right away, or are you staying for the summer?" Caroline asked with a neutral voice, but there was a hint of something Klaus could recognize. He smiled.

"Yes. I thought about heading to San Francisco first – I have few friends over there."

"Oh", Caroline nodded, "That's nice."

"I wondered if you would join me?"

Caroline raised her gaze with a startle. Klaus looked at her without any signs on his face that he had asked it as a joke. She felt her throat dry.

"To San Francisco? Uh... I don't know", she mumbled and turned her gaze back to the ground.

"Have you ever been there?" Klaus asked, and Caroline shook her head right away.

"I've never really been... _anywhere_", she chuckled emptily.

"Then come with me", he answered, and she was quiet for a while.

"What would we do – I mean, it's not just -"

"We'd go to San Francisco first – for a couple of days, then to LA – let's go to every city you can name", Klaus flashed a smirk, and took a hold of Caroline's hand, "Just... just come with me."

"I don't wanna intrude", Caroline tried, but she was fighting a lost war. Klaus wanted her to come, and she wanted to go. Why not?

"Come with me?" Klaus pressed their foreheads together, and Caroline's breath was taken away, as she stared right into his eyes – his blue eyes which were full of passion, and eagerness.

"Okay. I'll come with you", she whispered.

Klaus couldn't hide his smile, and he even chuckled out of happiness.

It made Caroline's heart jump.

She brought her hands to his cheeks, and as Klaus' expression changed into a bit confused, Caroline pressed her lips against his.

Even though Klaus was surprised it came as a reflex to answer the kiss. Their lips started moving together, and he wrapped his hands around her waist, so they were closer than ever. The kiss grew more intense, and Caroline sighed against Klaus' lips.

"_Caroline_", Klaus whispered, as he slowly pulled away from her. Caroline seemed to just realize what she had done, and she looked a little astonished. "You don't have to do such things – just because we're going to San Francisco together -"

He couldn't end his sentence because Caroline had rushed to kiss him again.

"You stupid Mikaelson. Stupid, **stupid**, _stupid_ -" she murmured, her forehead against his, "- I almost wanna slap you for thinking I would do something like that – but because you've not only saved my evening, but my whole year – my sanity – and basically me! - I'm willing to look past it", she chuckled softly.

"_Lucky me_", Klaus smirked, and kissed her again gently.

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to be the hero of the emotionally unstable girl."

"Emotionally unstable _captain of the cheerleading squad_", he added thoughtfully.

"Don't forget the prefect and miss Mystic Falls part", she whispered.

"Believe me – I wont."

…

..

.

"_Please _- stay still", Klaus said for the hundredth time, with a tired sigh, making Caroline blush and giggle.

She sat back to the bed completely giving up on the thought to go observe his work closer.

"Sorry", she smiled, "It's still just hard to believe that you made those yourself."

"I've had a lot of time to practice", he answered simply, continuing sketching Caroline on the paper in his hands.

"You draw, paint, read and travel. Do you have any time to study?" she sneered, and he shoot a sharp glance at her. Caroline huffed in defense.

"Well, are you going to say that you skipped our tutor sessions just to rebel against me?"

Klaus pursed his lips thoughtfully before answering: "Would you believe if I said I don't actually do a lot of _rebelling?_"

"Yeah, I guess, as long as you don't start saying that you're the respectable and honorable Sunday school boy either", Caroline answered, making Klaus startle with a surprised expression. She snorted, and said: "Oh please, you think I don't know about the rumors and the tales told about you,_ Mr. Godfather junior_."

Klaus shared a laugh with her.

"But I expect you don't know which ones are real", he pointed out, and she shrugged.

"I don't mind if you have secrets as long as you haven't killed anyone", she looked at him with a neutral expression. He raised his gaze from the paper with a frown.

"Of course I haven't", he sounded a bit taken back, "You know I'm not dangerous."

"I know you are not... not to me at least", Caroline flashed a light smile, "I just... your dad is pretty famous, and it's a pretty big company he's leading, and this is a pretty frightful world we are living in. I know what he's been accused of – and others who work in that bisnes..."

"I don't – I don't work in that bisnes", Klaus said finally after a moment of silence, "I don't want to at least."

"You want to be an artist?" Caroline guessed and tried to sneak a peak of the drawing in his hands. Klaus chuckled.

"I want to be an artist so I can fulfill myself. I'm not doing it for money. But if comes a time I need to do it for the money, I'll do it", he answered simply and went back to finishing the drawing.

"When I was younger I wanted to be a teacher – I always got well along with younger kids, and I always dreamed about it - until I was seven, and my dad said to my aunt that _'Care is going to make a great real estate agent one day, she's such an impressive speaker and probably a hell of a salesman'_" Caroline rolled her eyes, "I thought after that, that I had to become a real estate agent because I wouldn't be good at anything else. But then at third grade we had to make an essay about what we wanted to be when we grew up, and after the reluctant essay I wrote about being a real estate agent, my teacher told me that my writing skills are pretty good, and I could even be a writer. That sounded better to me than being a real estate agent."

"So a writer, huh?" Klaus mumbled, with his eyes on the paper. Caroline did still notice the amused smile on his lips.

"No. I'm going to be a trophy wife – that has been my plan since seventh grade when I noticed that with looks you might not have to do any work", she said sarcastically, and Klaus burst into laughter.

"Sorry love – but seriously, do you want to be a writer?" he smiled softly, and glanced at her.

"If I'm going to be a writer, I'll do it for myself, and not for the money – but if I'll earn money by it, it's totally fine", she answered with a sigh.

He nodded with a chuckle.

"Wise words", he pointed out.

"I'm smart if you remember", she sneered.

Klaus looked at her with such warmness in his eyes, it made her blush. "Yes – you are", he admitted, and handed over the drawing. Caroline took it with curiosity, and didn't find herself disappointed.

It could've been a picture. It was so exact and beautiful. In it Caroline had a laughing expression, and her curls seemed more bouncy than usually, but she was wordless as she looked at it.

It was how he saw her. And it was exactly like Caroline had wanted herself to be seen since she was a young girl, and imagined her perfect prince.

She was no more a little girl, and she knew that there was no perfect princes with who to ride into the sunset, but for a second or two, she almost forgot about it.

Caroline coughed and bit her lip.

"It's... It's magnificent", she raised her gaze to Klaus, who observed her carefully. He flashed a smirk. "I want you to keep it – you don't have any pictures of me, and that is the best I'm ever gonna look after commemoration."

"I made it for you", Klaus furrowed his eyebrows, and she smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm letting you keep it. Now shut up and accept your fate."

"_Somebody's bossy_", Klaus rolled his eyes but kept the drawing.

"Oh, don't be so sour", she shoot him a smile, but still felt an odd ache in her chest about the thought that she would probably never see the drawing again.

…

..

.

"And you kissed him?"

"I kissed him."

"... How was he?"

"_Bonnie!_ Ugh... he was perfect."

Caroline glanced at Bonnie from behind her pillow, and the other girl had arrogantly amused expression. "Bonnie – stop looking at me like that!" Caroline cried out, and Bonnie chuckled.

"I told her – Elena – you are crazy about him. She doubted it, but here I am – proved to be right again", Bonnie smiled happily, and Caroline sneered.

"I'm not crazy", she tried, but just earned a meaningful glance from Bonnie.

"Yeah, _sure_ – you probably still taste _the Great Britain_ in your mouth -"

Bonnie couldn't end her sentence because Caroline had hit her with a pillow.

"_Bonnie!_" she snapped, but Bonnie just laughed apolitically.

"Admit it Care, it was never like this with Tyler or Matt."

Caroline bit her lip, and glanced at the picture still hanging on her wall. It was her and Tyler in the Schools Start party few years ago. She looked like a totally different person.

"No... it wasn't", she admitted slowly, and Bonnie scorned.

"Like I said."

Slowly Caroline felt fear in her stomach. It had never been like this with Tyler or Matt. This was something completely new.

Much stronger. And considering everything Caroline had been through, "new" could be pretty damn scary.

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEW! PLEEEAAAASEEEEE?

Okay, I'm being clingy, sorry about that. Sooooo... I would still love to know what you thought about this :D I just realized that in this story, it seems like Bonnie ships Klaroline. Hurrays for that.

+ hurrays for the first kiss too!


	8. So I Guess It's Goodbye Then

**A/N**: I wrote this in hurry, so I'll probably be fixing a lot of misspelling tomorrow when I'm completely awake. Hurray. Enjoy the chapter, please leave a review :)

* * *

"It's a graduation party, Caroline, not a wedding – stop being so nervous", she murmured to herself. She walked circles in the school library – the ceremony didn't start until ten, and it was only half past nine.

Caroline felt very... ambivalent. She was excited yet nervous. Excited to finally see places outside of Virginia – to hang out with the guy who was kind of her best friend. But nervous because... he was Klaus. _Klaus_... Okay, Caroline knew herself that wasn't the problem. Klaus wasn't a problem – she doubted he would ever be one to her. He was perfect.

It was her feelings toward him that were the problem.

"_Oh dear god_", she sighed quietly and sat down beside their usual table. She was feeling a bit sick, and there was no one in the library to help her if she'd faint.

"I need to calm down", she told herself, and leaned into her hands. Her heart pounded very fast, and she was feeling sweaty. She let her eyes observe the wooden table, and then something caught her eye.

Caroline frowned and leaned closer to look at the gravure. It wasn't big or deep, but it looked like it had been made with time and thought. It was a small simple heart, and inside of it read K + C.

"_People just don't commit random cliche acts of love anymore!" _She remembered saying that a couple months back on that very same place to Klaus. Suddenly she felt very relaxed. "_You know, that's destroying school's property", Caroline had pointed out wryly, as Klaus had suddenly started to carve something into the library's wooden desk. _Caroline touched slightly the gravure with her hand.

_The point of love is taking a risk_.

Smile spread to Caroline's lips. She didn't feel nervous anymore.

…

..

.

Graduation in Mystic Falls wasn't really different from Graduation in any other place. It was exciting yet pretty boring, and seemed to take hours before being over in minutes.

Not that it would've been Klaus who would've even given it that much thought. He stood on his place calmly, and went to the stage when the time came – then it was over. He took the silly hat off from his head, and started to observe the crowd to see familiar faces.

His mother had insisted on coming, and Rebekah would probably be with her. And Caroline was coming. At least she had said she would. Klaus had told her to stay home packing, since they were going to leave later on the afternoon, but she had shook her head with a sneer_ I know you're not going to make a big deal out of it, so I have to be there, to do it for you_.

Klaus smiled to himself. That was just how Caroline was.

"_Congratulations_", a voice whispered just by his ear, and then two thin arms wrapped around him, "I can't believe it! This is so great!"

"Caroline – I can hardly breath, and it's not because of the excitement", Klaus gasped, and Caroline let go of him with a giggle.

"Sorry", she smiled, as he turned to face her with a smirk.

"Will you accept a kiss from me as a graduation present?" Caroline narrowed her eyes playfully.

"If I wouldn't, I would probably be mental", he chuckled and leaned to kiss her.

Around them people were talking, cheering and some even crying loudly. It was graduation after all, where ever you went it was a big deal for those who got to graduate (well maybe not to Klaus – he had been waiting for it only because school would end then).

"So, how does freedom feel like?" Caroline asked quietly as she pulled away from him, leaving his lips on a mad grin.

"Tastes sweet", he admitted, making her blush lightly.

"Where's your family? Are they going to keep you a goodbye party or something?" she asked to change the subject.

"I'm keeping my leaving as small as possible", Klaus shrugged, "But we are going to have dinner with my mother and Rebekah – you want to join us?"

"Nah, I still need to pack somethings, and I think it's so hard for my mother to let me go, that I should spent the last minutes with her", Caroline laughed, and Klaus nodded in agreement.

"Okay then -" he kissed her hand, and she blushed_ again_ at the gesture, "I'll be seeing you soon."

"Yes you will", she smiled, and pressed a tiny kiss on his cheek, "Very soon."

…

..

.

"_So you'll come a bit earlier – I want to ask your opinion._"

"Sure - On what?"

"_What will I wear for the road trip – It has to be something cozy but still cute, because I'm going to meet your friends in it for the first time._"

"I don't think it has any difference -" Klaus' amused voice faded away, as he froze to stare at his mother who was chatting with his displeased looking brother. And who wasn't Kol. _Elijah is supposed to be in New York_, he thought immediately, _Unless_...

Their car was the only one on the parking lot – everyone else had already left. Klaus was still holding his phone against his ear, and Caroline asked something on the other side of the line playfully.

"Hey, I need to stop now – something is up", Klaus forced the words out of his mouth into the phone, and Caroline silenced, "Sorry for canceling in such short notice – I'll call you later, okay?" he didn't wait for her to answer, he just ended the call, and pushed the phone into his pocket. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows as he walked towards his older sibling and their mother. Elijah glanced at him with worry in his eyes.

"_Elijah_. I didn't know you were joining our company", he said stiffly, and Esther sighed.

"Niklaus. Congratulations on your graduating", Elijah answered with a tiny nod. His voice was completely neutral, which made Klaus very suspicious.

Esther put her hands on their shoulders, but her gaze observed Klaus, "Niklaus, Elijah has come here to reclaim a promise from you -"

Elijah's eyes fired up, and he cut her words: "No I have not! I did not agree to this, and I am not -"

"Elijah!" Esther shoot him a warning look, "Doing the best for our family shouldn't just be a promise, but a self-evidence. Niklaus, you have to take Elijah's place in New York while he joins your father in New Orleans."

Klaus' expression didn't even twitch, though the waves that hit through his chest made him feel like an elephant was marching on him, "Right away?", he asked with a flash of despair in his voice. It didn't affect his mother in anyway, but Elijah looked to be even in more pain when he noticed it.

"Yes. As soon as possible", Esther answered.

"For how long?"

"For as long as it acquires", Esther said simply.

"I have friends over there, Niklaus, and they will help you and guide you every moment – and I'll come visit every month – it's going to be -" Elijah hurried to say with his eyes locked in his brother's eyes.

"It's going to fine", Klaus nodded coldly, "I'll pack my bags, and hopefully I'll be in New York by tomorrow."

…

..

.

"I can't believe you're going", Bonnie sighed as she laid on Caroline's bed. The blonde girl was putting the last of her clothing into the big bag.

She chuckled, "I can't believe it either. And to San Francisco? That's pretty far from a small town."

"Aren't you afraid? I mean I get panic attacks sometimes when I even think of big places", Bonnie sneered, and Caroline flashed a smirk.

"It's good to feel some fear. It brings excitement."

They were quiet for a moment as Caroline zipped the bag shut.

"That was the last of it", she said and watched around her in the room trying to spot something she could be forgetting.

"You're coming back right? You're not running away with him, to get married in Vegas or something?" Bonnie asked and cocked an eyebrow. Caroline shoot her a look.

"Why do I have a feeling a lot of people expect me to do that", she rolled her eyes, and Bonnie laughed.

"I'm just teasing you... But... remember, that what goes up fast, usually comes fast down too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline frowned, and Bonnie pursed her lips.

"Not anything in particular, just reminding you to trust your brain instead of your heart when you get trouble in that big city", she smiled, and Caroline sat next to her to the bed.

"Seriously, Bonnie, stop worrying about me. I'm going to be just fine", she said, and patted Bonnie on the back.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

…

..

.

"Bye Bonnie", Caroline yelled after her, as Bonnie waved at her before getting into her father's car. Caroline had already said goodbye to Elena through phone (and promised to send her a postcard from Los Angeles) but of course saying goodbyes face to face (even when it was just for few months) was harder. Caroline sighed as she got back in and closed the door behind her.

Her mother was leaning into the kitchen's door, with a soft smile.

"I'm still doubting if I should let you go", she said and Caroline hugged her warmly.

"I'm a big girl mom, it's going to be okay", the younger Forbes promised.

"You're just saying that because you want to go – god, I'm the worst parent, am I? I'm letting my seventeen years old daughter go on a road trip with a boy –_ an older boy!_" Liz Forbes rolled her eyes dramatically, and Caroline scorned.

"Weren't you just last night talking about how honorable Klaus is?"

"Gentleman doesn't mean a _good _man." They shared a look.

"You don't have to trust him, mom. Just trust me, okay?" she smiled gently.

Liz sighed, "I guess I have no choice? If I'd keep you from going, you'd just end up running away, am I right?"

"Pretty much", Caroline chuckled, "But don't blame yourself for that... I got my wildness from dad."

They were silent for a moment – and for that moment Liz held her daughter a bit tighter. Then she smiled tiredly, "I suppose you're right. Let's just hope you'll be able you use the forethought you inherited from him too."

"I won't, I'll just use every police skill I got from you – San Francisco's criminality, better watch out for me."

They shared a laugh.

…

..

.

"Nik you are not_ leaving_ us! - Put the stuff away, I wont let you! - For the love of God, I swear, if you go -"

Kol had been listening to the sound of _raging Rebekah _(his nickname for his little sister) for half an hour now. He was sitting on the last steps of the stairs, with the basketball in his hands trying to decide what to do.

Keep playing with the ball or throw it against the big mirror in the corridor as hard as you can?

"You know what? _Fuck you Nik _– Fuck you! Family above all _my ass! _You are no better than Elijah – you were angry at him for leaving, and here you are doing the same thing – _without a reason! _What happened to San Francisco? What happened to Caroline? Who's going to have to feel like hell every time you meet her gaze because somebody's brother played with her heart and then left? – Me, Nik, _me!_ Are you even listening?"

Kol didn't know if Klaus was murmuring answers to their sister, because that didn't echo to downstairs. He didn't really care to know. The house was empty expect for the three of them, but it hadn't been that full of noises since the Schools Start party.

Kol glanced at the mirror once again. It was only six meters away.

"You're a coward, Nik! A coward! No better than our father! Speaking of loyalty and family, and then putting _everything _above them – Tell me what is happening? What could be so important? What justifies this madness? Because I know my brother wouldn't to this. Not now. Not when he knows that I need him – we need him. What is in New York?

Or are you no longer my brother?"

Then it was silent. Kol closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

Rebekah had been more brave than any girl her age should have to be – she had been through too much, and even when Kol didn't exactly shout it to her face daily, he wanted the best for her. They said that no family is perfect, but Kol knew that wasn't true. His family was perfect – so perfect it was ruining them. _Wealthy and healthy _– those were the main things right?

Mikaelson family was in bits and pieces. So shattered it could never be fixed.

Kol didn't open his eyes even when Klaus walked silently past him, to downstairs with his bags. There was no signs of Rebekah. It took Klaus ten seconds to put on his shoes – to take a last look of their home, and a glance at his brother – and leave. The door closed after him.

Kol opened his eyes, and threw the ball with all his powers to the mirror, which shattered into pieces with a rattle that hurt the ears. The shards flew all around the corridor's floor, making a worse mess than Kol had wished for.

The mirror was now as much as broke as his family was, but that didn't bring Kol's brothers back home.

…

..

.

Caroline rose to her feet as soon as his car turned from around the corner. He was twenty minutes late, and to be honest: she had been slightly scared. Now all she could do was smile.

At least until Klaus got out from the car. His expression was taunt, and it made Caroline unsure. She still tried to cover it up with a wave. Klaus went to take something from the back-seat.

"I just came to return something to you", he said simply, before disappearing behind the car.

"Oh", Caroline frowned, and tried to see, what Klaus was looking for. It took him a couple of minutes.

Klaus came back to her sight with hands full of...

"English books?" Caroline asked in surprise.

"I thought you could be so kind and return these to the school library in the fall", Klaus said stiffly, and handed the books for her. Caroline noticed right away that some of the books were missing, but she didn't care.

"So when will we leave?" she asked nervously.

"I should have realized you wouldn't understand from the earlier", his voice was neutral, but to Caroline's ears it sounded cold – and that was a tone he never used with her, "I need to take care of some bisnes on my own. I wont be able to go to San Francisco with you."

"What? … Oh – okay... Isn't there any chance we could still have some time at the end of the summer – or – or ", she tried, even when she always did her best not to sound clingy or needy or... _vulnerable_ around other people. But now she did. She couldn't help it with him. "Or I could come with you."

"Caroline – this is something I have to do alone", he emphasized every word without even meeting her eyes.

Caroline felt her mouth get dry, and she frowned at him.

"When are you coming back?" she forced the question out.

"I don't know yet... If I will, you'll know about it... I'm sorry about the way this went", he glanced quickly at her, "Have a good summer Caroline... Hopefully we'll see soon again." Klaus slammed the back seat's door closed a bit too harshly for it to be natural. Caroline startled at the sound, and the terror which paralyzed her from inside, didn't let her find her voice soon enough.

"I - … Klaus - "

"Goodbye."

Caroline stood on the terrace still squeezing her phone with her other hand even after Klaus' car disappeared around the corner. The cool breeze made the warm day seem like the coldest one yet in her opinion. Caroline's lips barely moved when she whispered:

"_You weren't supposed to leave me_."

* * *

Please don't ask me how Klaroline is going to happen now when he's leaving, because I have it figured out... almost... completely :D


	9. Black As The Night Sky

**A/N**: Heey, it's been busy, but here you have it. The smallest chapter yet XD hopefully it will do. Merry Christmas and happy new year to everybody!

* * *

**After summer**

**Schools Start party**

Caroline stood next to the door with a solo cup in her hand. She smiled at Elena who waved at her from the dance floor, where Damon looked very busy at making her hickeys for the rest of her life. They were both already wasted unlike Caroline who had arrived at the party only thirty minutes ago.

Bonnie had house arrest – her mother had returned a little while ago, and they had had very big arguments. It was huge change of course, because Bonnie couldn't even remember her mother, and they way she just burst into her life suddenly was more than just scary. Caroline couldn't blame her, but she was a bit down only at the thought that this was pretty much the opening of their last year of High School and Bonnie couldn't be part of it.

This year the party was thrown at Melissa Pace's home. She was nice, and as far as Caroline knew she was one of Rebekah Mikaelson's best friends. Every week for ever since _he_ left, Caroline had taken it to her regular routine to try to get some information from Rebekah. So far she had gotten none. Rebekah knew something – not much – but she wasn't going to tell her.

Okay, first Caroline had been of course just hurt and embarrassed by the way he left her behind, but now she wanted to know why. Why would he do something like that? He had shown interest in her since the very first moment, not the other way around, and anyone could tell Caroline how playing with hearts was typical from bad boys like Klaus, but...

Caroline couldn't doubt that Klaus had really cared about her.

And the whole way he just left – there was something not right about it. Not to mention the way he just disappeared. His number stopped working soon after he left, and no one had seen or heard from him. And he had seen rather upset when he had came to say goodbye. Caroline wasn't going to find him, to strangle him and force him to be with her, she just wanted to know what was going on. Why would he treat her like that, and if he was okay? After all, she still at least cared about him. They had been practically best friends for a year. He had been her comfort through her rough times, she wanted to be the same for him.

At least _if_ he would let her.

_Why on earth did I come here? Haven't I learned already that these parties suck?_ she thought wryly, and sighed. If she would leave now, she would definitely be marked as a miserabilist (and probably by Elena), but with Bonnie not being there, she was bored.

Caroline glanced at the clock, and it was only half past nine. She sneered to herself, and looked around in the crowd. Searching for familiar faces didn't really make her look busy enough because it didn't take long until Elena came to her – with Damon by her side.

"Hey Care", Elena smiled sweetly, and hugged her with one hand. Caroline answered to the smile quickly, and then shoot a look to Damon, who smirked:

"Hi barbie – had a nice summer?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "_Thrilling_."

"I heard Tyler has planned on visiting here? You know his uncle still owns the Lockwood mansion. You remember Mason Lockwood don't you?" Elena rushed to say politely. Caroline smiled uneasily – she was not quite sure why on earth was Elena talking about that.

"Yeah, I remember Mason", she answered.

"He's kinda hot – I saw him at the Grill last week. You know he's only three years older than we are -"

"Oh my god, Elena – First of all _ew_. Second, I am not going to date my ex boyfriend's uncle", she frowned, and Elena made an innocent expression.

"Mason Lockwood is a wuss anyway. He's still living on the money he inherited from his old man five years ago", Damon pointed out coolly, and Caroline glanced at him. Elena pursed her lips.

"He seems nice", she still tried, but Caroline just shook her head.

"Seriously, you don't need to try to hook me up with someone – I'm doing fine."

"Yeah, Elena – blondie is _all_ _good_ – can we now please go back dancing?" Damon smirked playfully at his girlfriend, and Elena gave a one last smile to Caroline.

"See you around", she said, and then let Damon lead her back to the dance floor. Caroline turned around with a huff.

"_Or then not._"

…

..

.

_It was three weeks after Klaus had left, and Rebekah was ready to wake up from the nightmare – which happened to be her life. She had listed the pros and cons of her brother's leaving, and it went pretty much like this._

_Pros:_

_1. He's not here._

_Cons:_

_1. He's not here._

_Her brothers had a way of driving her crazy, but in the end it was family. It was supposed to be that way. The worst thing was that she had no idea if Klaus was okay. Before he left – when Rebekah had shouted at him – he had told her that he was going to New York, to work for Nathaniel Wellington, for the sake of their father's company. Rebekah might have been young and pompous from time to time, but she knew exactly what her father's company and Nathaniel Wellington were involved with. And it was no place for an 18 years old boy. _

_Klaus could say anything he wanted, but that didn't change the fact, that he was only 18. And who ever worked in that bisnes with Michael Mikaelson and Nathaniel Wellington usually got blood spilled on their hands. Rebekah could only hope that it wouldn't be her brother's blood._

_Klaus had promised to be in touch, but he hadn't answered yet to any of her phone-calls or messages. It made her more than anxious._

"_Caroline came over today again", she wrote to the text-message, "She's... pretty upset. She has no idea what's going on and why you left. I can relate to her. You promised me more information. Please give me a sign that you're even alive? I miss you like hell, and I don't wanna be here anymore. Mother is barely ever home, and Kol... I haven't seen him since the week you left. I know he's been home – he leaves a mess after him – but I have a great suspect that he isn't exactly fine either. No matter what's happening there, Nik, please – put this nonsense behind you and come home. Please. - Bekah"._

_She pressed send, and sighed. She didn't wait for an answer._

_And she didn't get one._

…

_.._

_._

Caroline took a sip from her cup, and made a tiny twirl on her place.

She could remember now more clearly than before, the last Schools Start party. She remembered drinking and laughing with Bonnie and Elena, before Tyler started texting her, and she got upset. She remembered how she had glared everyone else away from the front-yard, before answering his phone-call. She remembered being a bit of bitch on the phone, and Tyler getting mad.

Then someone had appeared behind her, making her startle with surprise. She remembered thinking how he looked like a male model – and if she knew him, she would definitely remember his name. She remembered feeling relieved when the stranger had obeyed her and called out for her name. She remembered Tyler's hurt voice asking _"Who was that? You're with another guy?"_.

That had been a low blow ending the call with that, but she had been drunk. And Klaus had been way too nice with her.

Caroline glanced at the clock on the living room's wall. It was quarter past ten. Soon it would be safe for her to leave without seeming abnormal. She smiled wryly to herself, _I'm such a party animal_, she rolled her eyes, and looked around if Elena was somewhere with Damon. She didn't catch them, so she pursed her lips.

Getting a bit of fresh air felt like a good idea.

…

..

.

The Paces' house was right next to the lake, and Caroline was surprised that it wasn't full of drunken teenagers. She walked slowly through the grass, looking dreamily at the sky full of stars. There was an ache in her chest, but she refused to cry. She was tired of crying.

It was now a little over a year since her father had died, and the anniversary of the night when she met Klaus. There was something melancholic about the way how the moon mirrored from the lake's surface. The water was so dark – almost black.

Caroline startled as she heard noises from the bushes. A glass bottle getting broken, and humming. She stepped closer, to the shore of the lake, where the old wooden dock was. Caroline would have not bet on the dock to be strong enough to bear even a one person, but somebody was already standing on it. A boy, who swayed slightly, and seemed to notice her too.

"Kol?" she asked haltingly.

"Oh - my favorite cheerleader, _Caroline_", he greeted her with a cheeky smirk.

Caroline felt a shiver go through her body. There was so many things about him what reminded her of Klaus, but she now saw better than ever how different he really was. Kol was a teenager – the kind Klaus had never really been. Kol was wearing a cheerleader's warmup jacket – definitely not his own since it was very tight on him, and it had the name _Bianca_ written on it. _Oh yeah, Bianca was all over him earlier_, Caroline realized. Kol's brown hair was messy and there was an odd shine in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked carefully observing the way Kol still stayed close to the edge of the dock. He shrugged his shoulders, but the manic grin stayed on his lips. Caroline felt the ache in her chest grow a bit tighter – maybe she wasn't the only one Klaus' leaving had damaged.

"I don't really know", he admitted, and the moon mirrored from his eyes too. Where Klaus's eyes had been blue, his eyes were dark brown. Almost as dark as the water. "I don't actually have any idea what I'm doing", his voice pitched at the end of the sentence.

"The water is very cold and you've been drinking – you shouldn't be out here all alone by yourself", Caroline said quietly with as calming tone as she could come up with. Kol's face distorted and he breathed heavily, glancing now at the water too. Caroline gulped and hurried to continue: "It's not safe."

Kol chuckled as if Caroline would be the absurd one there:

"I'm not here alone – you're with me", his gaze was so intense Caroline couldn't take her eyes away from it, "You're with me... _Right?_" he looked so vulnerable, and his voice was quiet and unsure.

Caroline stepped slowly closer, and reached toward him, "You're not alone", she confirmed softly, and Kol took her hand.

She pulled him away from the edge, "Everything's gonna be okay", she promised, and leaded him closer to the shore.

Kol's eyes didn't see anything when his legs landed on the ground, Caroline by his side. "You think he's ever gonna come back?" he mumbled, and Caroline raised her gaze to the night sky.

"I don't know. I hope so."

* * *

okay, so I guess it's pretty stupid that I jumped somewhat two months, but meh. leave a review and tell me what you think? :)


End file.
